Advent Avatar
by Creeper Keaton
Summary: 24 Days Til Christmas! A one-shot a day, and in each one a gift is given. In this case, just about everything, from advice to fur coats to love. A Zutara fic of pure fluff. Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!
1. The Invitation

The first of 24! A short story a day, to lead up to a full, absolutely fluff-ridden Zutara fic. Other characters will pop up, but I know what you're here for. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara had only been out on the ice for maybe an hour when the first sooty ash hit her hand. She froze, fighting every instinct to run back to the village. The Fire Nation was _good_ now. Closing her eyes with only a bit of trouble, she focused on finishing her training before turning towards the rising moon and bowing.

And then she ran like the Phoenix King was still alive behind her.

As the ash snow promised, a small navy ship was waiting in port. The actual soldiers were milling about, and she still felt a smile pull at seeing them chatting with the older women. The smile only dropped slightly at watching the ladies flirt. How awkward.

Her grandmother noticed her, smiling serenely as she waved her over. "Katara, child, you have a message from the Capital. It's inside the house." She pressed her hand against Katara's cheek with a smile, before waving her along. Nodding to the soldiers watching her, she slipped inside and immediately gravitated to the powder-green envelope. Lifting it, she felt a tug of anticipation at the neat, even script of;

_Miss Katara_

_Master Waterbender_

_South Pole_

but her breathing calmed with the soothing fragrance of jasmine.

_There's only one person..._

She felt her smile grow as she eagerly opened the letter, eyes skimming the aristocratic words. She giggled, feeling 13 again, as she held the paper to her chest. Biting her lip, she swept her eyes around before leaping to action and throwing things rapidly in a pile on the floor. Hakoda caught her as she was kneeling on the floor, furiously rolling clothing and stuffing it into a travel sack.

"Dad! I got a letter from the Fire Nation! Mister Iroh wants me to go visit! I promise I won't be gone long, please?" She had dropped her packing to grab her father's hands, turning her dangerously pleading eyes up at him.

He groaned, knowing he was going to say yes long before she did. Sweeping a loop of hair behind her ear, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Just promise me you will be safe, Katara."

He repeated the wish quietly as he watched his daughter climb aboard the Fire Nation ship, her arm waving happily and still clutching that fated sheet of paper.

* * *

_Miss Katara,_

_My Nephew and I would enjoy your company on this upcoming Fire Festival, and I think that perhaps you could enjoy a trip during our colder months. I have sent this message with a Navy crew, and they will wait in the village for two days, or until you have decided if you would like to join us._

_Also, I have procured a special jasmine tea that Zuko simply cannot appreciate! I sorely need someone to have a cup with me!_

_With the kindest regards,_

_Uncle Iroh_

* * *

Those of you perhaps following other stories, I shall be updating soon. Both jobs have been a little mad, and have given me a bit of a writer's block. I needed something brainless and fluffy to work the kinks out.

Enough of that though!

Should you wish to comment, please be my guest! I love hearing from people! Should you wish to flame, oh please do. They entertain me.


	2. Fire Flakes

Chapter 2 for you! I would really like to take a moment to thank toonamifan666 for the favourite! Awesomeness! Either or, hope you and everyone else enjoys the chapter!

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko (may his reign burn long and bright), was rather wishing he _wasn't_, point in fact, the current Fire Lord. He was rather reimagining the days of Prince Zuko, son of Princess Ursa (Agni burn those who disrepect her) and Lord Ozai (boo), when he could see his friends with only the pressure of saving the world.

It seemed a lot easier than thinking about having kids.

He rolled onto his back, totally not hiding from the (possibly blood-thirsty) committee attempting to talk him into the wonders of fatherhood. He was only _19_... And he was absolutely not hiding. At all.

He was just enjoying the view of the sky. From behind a bush in a small, quiet courtyard. He huffed a breath, before folding his hands on top of his chest and neatly blowing a smoke ring into the air. His uncle had showed him how to do it, as a way to relax him back in his youth. It hadn't worked then, and it honestly didn't do too much now.

He grunted quietly, feeling a light scuttling at his side. Turning his head slightly, he picked out the tiny little turtleduck attempting to climb up his arm. Its neck was craned, peering up at the dissolving ring. When it faded away, the turtleduck started _dreep-_ing unhappily.

He smiled, puffing out another ring just to watch the little bird panic in happiness. It took very little time for it to scramble up his arm, happily bouncing up to nip at the smoke. He contented himself with steadily blowing rings, letting it play until he found himself a full flock. It was probably a sight to see, the Fire Lord huddled on the ground as about six turtleducks leapt off of him to eat smoke rings.

Struggling to sit up, he grinned boyishly as he cradled them in one arm. The other dug around in his satchel (borrowed with love from the kitchens, contents included), bypassing the jerky and going straight for his bag of fire flakes. The chicklings were getting antsy with no smoke, but the second the flakes hit the ground they were scrambling and falling off of him to eat the spicy chips. The smallest, and if he wasn't mistaken the first, tumbled, landing on its shell as both wings and feet lashed out in a panic. Zuko chuckled, rolling it over carefully and cupping some flakes just for it.

"Are you trying to roast them internally, Zuko?!"

He choked, freezing up at the woman's voice. She circled around and golden eyes met shocked ocean blue.

"K-Katara?!"

* * *

Expect the daily updates to happen around the same time each day. Both of my jobs have me all day so I can only update late at night. Sorry! But they are coming out on the correct day!

Thanks again for reading, and please feel free to review! Or flame, as stated before. Entertainment for free!


	3. Pillow Talk

Hope people are enjoying this, and more thank yous to be distributed! So, to samaraluvs1D and Katella, thank you for the favourite and follow, respectively! Again I thank toonamifan666 for being the first! Either way, have a good read, and see you at the bottom!

* * *

Zuko stared in shock long enough that he didn't actually notice her moving. He was much more occupied with the fact that he was in full royal garb (his hair was still in a topknot), while sitting on the dirt ground, and all with a tiny turtleduck still pecking at his good ear in hope of more smoke rings.

"Seriously, Zuko, should you be feeding them _fire flakes_? You're gonna hurt them."

He started, before frowning intensely (it was really the only way he knew how). "Hey, turtleducks _like_ heat! The mothers have to lay their eggs in hot ash piles, and then have to fan their wings to keep the heat up" _stop talking, Zuko_ "because otherwise the shells don't harden and the babies won't grow" _shut up... _"and I would never do anything to-" He cut himself off, head dropping in embarrassment. The shame fueled him to carefully pull the little runt off of his shoulder, setting it down in front of his crossed legs.

Katara felt kind of bad for teasing him now. But not as bad as she could have. Which was why she suddenly pelted him upside the head with a pillow. He yelped, then stared at her with a betrayed puppy look. The poor little turtleduck took off at a rapid waddle, all the while quacking in fright.

"Cheer up, Zuko! I even brought you a pillow, because I'm so nice." She did indeed hold to him the very silk, and very familiar, cushion. Wordlessly he stared at it.

"This is from the daybeds in the viewing gallery."

"Why would you have a bed in a gallery?"

"People get tired. This really shouldn't be outside."

"I thoughtfully grabbed it, since I heard you were sulking alone on the ground."

"W-what?! Who said I was sulking?!"

"The kitchen. Here." The last comment was punctuated by her throwing the (very _expensive_) pillow on the ground. He groaned, holding the bridge of his nose before peering up at her from his half-released curtain of hair.

"Why are you _here_, Katara?"

She blinked, seemingly surprised. "Your Uncle invited me for the Fire Festival...?" She said it with a question, but he just furrowed his brow.

"My Uncle."

"Yes. He sent me an invite."

"Uncle Iroh?"

"Uh. Yeah. That would be the one."

"You are sure he invited you?" He would have been hard-pressed to ignore the flare of anger in her eyes. She really was nothing like any Waterbender he knew.

"One in the same. Do you not want me here or something?"

"Katara..." He sighed, hand finding the bridge of his nose again, "Uncle Iroh lives in Ba Sing Se. He's not here, which is why I'm asking why you **are**. It's not that I don't want you here; any company would be better than the people I'm around every day. Not that you're 'any company', or anything like that, ah..." He was blushing, but desperately trying to keep his cool. Katara finally crouched down beside him, sliding the pillow out of the way. He clutched at it as a distraction, tugging at a silk tassel (which came off, this pillow may have to face a fiery accident) before glancing over. "I'd be happy if you stayed for the festival."

Katara smiled so brilliantly that he fought to remain coherent. She really was beautiful, and possibly even moreso since he had last seen her. She was more mature, more insightful and... he gulped. He was guessing his Uncle was trying to set him up, having him escort her around his nation during the single most romantic tradition around.

He was waging war on that crazy old man.

* * *

Chapter 3, and earlier than I normally post. Go me! Read, review, or flame, I look forward to hearing from you!


	4. Ribbon

I am a failure. Oh, how my guilt eats at me. Seriously, sorry for the late update. I was called in for a later shift than expected. Regardless! I have a second part that is following very shortly, unless I pass out in my chair. Then it is following in approximately six hours. Happy reading, and acknowledgements to how awesome reviewers and followers are will come in part two of this chapter!

* * *

Zuko was nervous, if his fidgeting was anything to go by. Katara had been keeping an eye on him the entire walk, wondering if he was going to try to bolt when she wasn't looking. Of course, she was also taking a peek at _him_ in general. Both of them had been dressed in simple yukatas for the festival, and Zuko looked very sharp in the black with gold accents.

As for his nervousness, that was pretty easily explained.

She'd only been in the Fire Nation for three days before the festival; his Uncle must have timed the messenger ship very well, because had she not used her bending to get there all the quicker, it probably would have been spot on the day. Either way, those extra few days had given her time to explore the palace, since Zuko had been far too busy to see her. Not that it was by any means his fault; the poor man was attempting to deal with his Council. She was guessing he'd learn how to firebend just by glaring before his 20th birthday. But with him preoccupied, she managed to gossip.

And gossip well.

Apparently the Fire Festival was a couples' tradition, almost akin to a marriage proposal under the right circumstances. The kitchen staff (her new best friends, really) had been very excited to learn of her attending with their young Lord. But she was pretty confident that Zuko wasn't about to propose (how strange would _that_ be), which would totally explain his behavior and stiff, awkward walking. He must have thought that she was looking at this the wrong way. He had M- Mey? Mai! He had Mai after all. On a whim, and as an attempt to calm him, she looped her arm through his and tugged. It seemed to jolt him, a reaction he had _a lot_ around her. He collected quickly, looking around as if just realizing that they were walking down a bush-lined path.

"So. Tell me about the festival? I know a bit..." She watched him shift a bit, eyes darting around before locking onto a young mother and her son. He cleared his throat before standing straighter, Firelord Mode activating.

"It's a festival to give well-wishing to your loved ones, usually ones that have deceased. It's traditional for a person, or a group, to bring an item that would have meant a great deal to that particular individual," He was totally lecturing. "Then they go to the center of this park. The item is thrown into a fire to appease the great dragons, so that they will grant our wishes of well-being and happiness towards that person."

She followed where he was pointing, having long ago notice the bright glow of, according to Zuko, a wish-granting bonfire. It was a little strange, honestly. He unlooped his arm, causing her to look just as he swiped at the bush beside them.

"These are Dragon's Tongue mint leaves. They're called that because, ah, well. They look kind of like dragon's... tongues... I guess...?" He was back to blushing, which was honestly kind of endearing. "Anyway! Ahem, sorry. Right. We have to burn these, too, with the item. The scent is said to attract the dragons, so that your wish will be heard."

He was fiddling with a little satchel at his hip, and he nervously tugged her a bit closer to the fire. "Listen, I know it sounds kind of silly, but would you like to join me? I do this every year, for my mother..."

She almost gasped, realizing how insensitive she must have looked. Here she was staring at him in disbelief over a weird festival, and he was there for his mother. She was the worst. "Come on, then. I want to meet your mom." She smiled at him, noticing his shoulders slump a bit in relief. They drew back up after a moment, before he swallowed.

"I have something for you. I figured you wouldn't really know the customs, so I got this..." He drew out a length of blue silk, the colour so close to the one around her neck that her hand shot up to make sure it was still there (hey, he'd hawked it once). "It's not really _hers_, but maybe you can use it to send your thoughts to your mother? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you..."

Her eyes watered, shocked that he remembered the significance of the necklace. Jumping at him, she wound her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Zuko. I've waited to talk to my mom for a very long time."

Carefully wrapping his arms around her, he smiled. "I have a lot to say to mine. Especially about the friends I've made."

Watery blue eyes locked with his before she pulled off, grabbing his hand and running full-pelt towards the bonfire. Both were laughing as they wove through people, leaving a faint trail of mint from the leaves still clutched in his hand.

* * *

Uh oh. Chapters are getting longer. Apologies (or confetti and celebrations, pends on the person) for that. I'll try to keep the chapters under 1000 words, but I make no promises. Anyway, sorry again for the late update and I shall begin the second part now!\

Read, review, set fire to your computer with a scathing flame. I'll still be happy to hear from you!


	5. Permission

And longer yeeet... This is the December 5th entry, by the by, so the next won't be until Saturday. But I promised a double post, and here it is! The other promise; thank yous! To my one new reviewer, theotheralison, I offer my most heartfelt thanks, and welcome! You guys are making me so happy!

Enough though! Time to read, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zuko glanced at Katara, watching the light of the roaring light dance on her hair, her clothing, _her eyes_. She was stunning, and somehow the shifting fire only made her eyes look like oceans.

Shaking his head with a quiet grunt, he attempted to refocus. Every time his inner voice started to sound like Uncle, he dampered down on that particular thought with a vengeance. His Uncle already said enough to make his brain hurt. He didn't need inside infiltration as well. So he worried instead with showing Katara exactly how to fasten the mint leaves to the ribbon, steadfastedly ignoring the inner monologue that leapt into action whenever his hand brushed hers.

She waited for him as he reached into the satchel at his hip, watching him curiously as he drew out a few egg shells. He felt the tip of his good ear burning at her inquisitive stare. "It's a reminder. My mother and I, we used to feed the turtleducks together... I wasn't kidding about the hot nest thing. When I learned about that, I begged my mother to help me build a good nest in one of the gardens. She helped me, and two days later we had a mother turtleduck digging in the hot coals. Out of her brood, one of the females came back and laid eggs, and of that batch another. It just kept happening."

He ran his thumb across the surface of the egg, finding a small pinprick that he deftly threaded silk through. "We always checked, around laying season, to make sure that the nest was warm enough. Every single year, even the one she vanished. They're all I have left of her." The mint leaf was threaded on, almost looking like a decorative bauble as he dangled it all by the end of the thread.

Katara's free hand reached out, lacing with his. She smiled up at him and held her ribbon out towards the fire. "Together? Maybe our moms will meet, share some stories about us." She squeezed his hand, and he ignored the dizzy feeling.

On a silent count, they threw them in together, both inhaling deeply at, first, a rich minty smell, before the acrid burnt one hit right after. Coughing, Katara drew right back, pulling away from his hand at the same time. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, even as he himself stood directly in the smoke. "How are you not _choking,_ Zuko?! It's awful! Even if you a-"

He frowned when her jaw snapped shut. Okay, so maybe there were times when he wished she would lay off the bossiness, but this wasn't one of them. He _liked_ the teasing. It felt more... substantial than before, somehow. But now she was mutely staring at some point over his shoulder, and he was forced to look away from her out of sheer curiousity.

Immediately he wished he hadn't.

"Isn't that... Zuko, _is that your girlfriend?!_"

She hissed the last bit, as if that was any less audible. It was indeed Mai, and she looked comfortable (but not happy, that was a behind-closed-doors face with her) on the arm of her beau. Katara had been fibbing, it seemed, about knowing little about this festival. She had obviously watched the couple throw in an offering together, and knowing the significance of it, her face said more than enough. She was scandalized.

"Mai and I broke up, Katara. It's not that big of a deal."

"And you didn't think to tell me that you had been dumped?! Or did you dump her? Really, though, you should have told me! I would have at least tried to get you out of those meetings! Why add misery to misery..." She was almost pacing, and he was tempted to grab her shoulders, if only to stop her.

"The meetings were _because_ we broke up. And I did a pretty good job hiding on my own, thanks!"

"Smoke rings and laughter are what made you so easy to find. So no, actually, you did NOT do a pretty good job. Why would you have meetings about breaking up?" If he didn't know her so well, he may have been offended by her near-rude way of speaking. But he knew that her irritation was out of worry, and that she was truly upset. She wouldn't have been so blunt otherwise. After a quick glance at the fire (and the couple beside it), he tugged her along, using it as an excuse to take her hand in his own again.

"They wanted me to consider an heir."

"Kids? Already? But Aang is still working on settling the peace. Everyone's only just recovering..." He did a good job hiding a flinch at the Avatar's name, thankyouverymuch. Her face scrunched up in sudden thought and it was adorable. Until she spoke. "So... do you not want kids at all, then?"

He felt the surprise flicker across his face before he schooled his expression. "I do. Just not now, and not with Mai." At her confused face, he sighed. "Sometimes I wondered if, after we fought, I'd wake up with a knife in my back." He chuckled, but she didn't look entirely convinced that it was a joke. He wasn't really sure either. "I want my kids to have a mother that would be able to show them, without a doubt, that she loves them."

"That's... surprisingly sweet of you. And the Council doesn't understand your wish to, you know, find a better potential Fire Lady?"

"Not really." She rolled her eyes at his lackluster response.

"Seems to me like you're in a bit of a pickle, then. Like, maybe, you need a break..." She had a sudden sly look and he was frankly becoming terrified. "You know, your Uncle said he wanted to see me as well. And since I'm some kind of important person, saving the world and all, I should probably get an escort. Royalty would really be the only way, I think. It would look very good, too, for the Firelord to escort the, what, Water Woman to Ba Sing Se?" He caught her hand to stop her poking him in the side. He got the idea.

"I'd have to make a formal declaration, ask for permission to leave. But it's not _im_possible. And Water Woman? Really? Master Waterbender is your actual title and you go for Water Woman... You're hopeless, Katara."

"You're going to be hoping I don't hurt you if you don't ask. Vamoose, Mr. Firelord! Let's go to Ba Sing Se!"

* * *

"You wish... permission to leave?"

"To Ba Sing Se?"

"But the Island Players wish to speak with you!"

Zuko was facing his Council, still panting from the run. Excitement was coursing through him because, YES, he would love to leave. He missed journeying, and he would finally get to give his ostrich-horse a good stretch...

"My Lord, is this wise? This Waterbender, she cou-" An ancient hand was slapped over the man's face, and the Elder Councillor stepped forward.

"We grant you permission, Firelord. Journey safe, and travel long rather than reckless and hasty. We shall mind the country."

Zuko executed a very short, very sloppy, and very shallow bow before sprinting for the doors. He didn't question the silencing method used because he didn't want them questioning him. It was only after the guards closed the doors that the others rounded on the Elder.

"He'll be gone for too long!"

"Why have you gra-"

"With a _Waterbender_!"

The Elder smacked that last one with a cane. "The next Avatar is to be a Waterbender! Close your yaps and let the boy go after her!"

He stared back at the statue of Avatar Roku. "Let him have a chance, Firelord Roku. The boy is a hopeless wreck around women."

* * *

A train wreck, really. All righty, the normal drill of read, review, flame, and I must go to bed! I look forward to the next entry, and I hope you do too! Thank you again for the follows, favourites, and reviews. If I forgot to mention your name, throw something at me in some form of cyber-way.

ALSO I hit 150 visitors! Trust me, I'm squealing internally. Thank you all so much!


	6. Water Fight

More reviews, and I've gotten over 200 visitors to this story! I can't begin to tell you how awesome that makes me feel! So first, a thank you to NiceStories for following, as well as Katella, if I haven't thanked you yet :). Also, a super happy thanks to Melody! No worries, this is my Advent calendar, so I will keep going til Christmas Eve. And Theotheralison? Of course Iroh is at the tea store. And he probably sends Zuko many a messenger hawk to beg him to come serve tea again.

Now! Onwards!

* * *

Once upon an unforgiving time, Zuko had been forced to take a public ferry to Ba Sing Se. It had been cramped, awkward, and far too uncomfortable, really only tolerable in its absolute necessity. He swore, the day he stepped off that boat, that he would never set foot on one again. He _promised_.

And then he got a wave of sea water to the face.

Sputtering, he wiped his hands over his face to glare at the laughing waterbender below him. She couldn't even return the look, too busy bent over cackling. She was enjoying this far too much. Of course, this was all her idea.

He had been more than willing to _fly_, and he'd even gotten a hot air balloon ready for the trip. He'd been maybe a little excited, a little anxious, to show off the whole trip too, so maybe he'd pushed that idea a bit more than normal. But she'd just shook her head, and he revamped the idea, this time with the palace's stock of eel hounds. He'd brought her down to the royal stables, prepared to tell her how they were well-tempered and calm when properly trained. She'd taken one look, and completely lost interest. He was actually a bit grateful for that one, as they were uncomfortable at best, but he didn't tell her that. Best to takes his wins and losses as he saw fit.

Either way, she had, one by one, taken out every option he put on the table. She didn't even want a private barge. Instead, she'd taken his hand (and he'd ignored the rapid beating of his heart) and brought him to the ferry docks. The sly little gilacorn had their bags already on board, too.

The worst part was that he didn't even try to say no. And that revelation had him aching to speak with his Uncle, because there was obviously something wrong with him.

So now he was soaked, leaning on an upper banister of a ratty old ferry, watching a beautiful young woman draw her arms back for another wave to douse him further. Standing, he narrowed his eyes at her. He was going to fight back this time.

* * *

"You got us thrown off the ferry."

"Well, you didn't want to take the ferry in the _first place_, so you should be thanking me."

"I also had other ways to get there, in the _first place_. Ones that didn't involve walking the whole way."

"I have a back-up plan." And so help him if he looked skeptical. Seriously, he'd chased the Avatar and his gang around for a long time, and a lot of their planning seemed to rely on racing around like crazy people on Appa's back.

So when she pulled out a familiar-looking whistle, he slapped his hand against his face. Said hand dragged down and managed to pull a groan out of him when a massive displacement of air informed him that, most likely, there was a sky bison somewhere above his head. The sudden and _absolutely lovely_ feeling of a giant tongue washing up his back confirmed that. His body had locked up completely before a shudder relaxed him enough to half-turn. "WHY is the Avatar's bison here?! Did you actually plan to get thrown off the ship?" _Is the AVATAR here?!_

She laughed and his stomach flipped (it was getting damn annoying). "I sent a message to Aang when I knew I was coming to visit you. He offered to have Appa here," she reached up to pat the bison's nose, "fly me out to visit. I said no, but Appa followed anyway. He's been with me the whole time."

He looked up Appa's back, taking in the much lighter (and smaller) saddle and thus more restricted seating. Huffing twin jets of steam, he abruptly grabbed their bags off the ground and vaulted up. Tying them quickly, he turned and reached down to her with a slight smile.

"Let's do this your way, then."

And when she grabbed his hand to scramble up, only to shove him towards the back of the saddle, he laughed. Watching her sit proudly, peering back at him in an obvious attempt to antagonize, he was able to put a word to the leaping heart and twisting stomach.

Obtaining his Uncle's advice had never been so precious, or important, as it was in that single moment of realization.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the read, and I'm sorry if I messed everyone up by posting yesterday's chapter just after midnight! Please read, review, or flame, and have a lovely weekend!


	7. Frigh-tea-ning

I thought this was a lot longer than it actually was. Hm, Whelp, still longer than the last sad chapter, so that's something. We're starting to get into more character introductions now, so there's that to look forward to! Perfect timing, it feels right to introduce more people after the first week of December.

Anyway! I really wanted to thank samaraluvs1D for being my first and most recent review! You've kept the trend of one review per chapter, which is super exciting! Theotheralison, I love your reviews! They're fun little quips for me to read, so thank you! And to not the mermaid, welcome aboard!

Anyway, let's get this going!

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon smelled just like he remembered; strong and herbal and somehow just _cozy_. It always filled him with a sense of warmth, and given that he was a firebender that was something to say. Today, however, he felt a touch of cold; most likely due to the lack of his most recent (and most appreciated) travelling companion.

She'd steered Appa rather expertly into the city, landing in a rather large stable (it almost looked as if Appa was very familiar with the entire process) and giving the stablehands a very firm talking to. He was still gathering their bags when she flounced over. "Zuko, I have to run a quick errand. Would you like to meet at your Uncle's later on?"

He remembered blinking in confusion, because he couldn't even begin to imagine what she would want here. Not that there was anything wrong with the city, it's just she was a _waterbender_ and this was an Earth Nation capitol, and had he really been rambling in his _head _just thinking about talking to her? Instead of trying to blabber out even a fragment of that strangled thought process, he just nodded dumbly and watched as she took off, her bag still dangling from his limp hand.

But at least this way, he could speak to his Uncle without Katara hovering over his shoulder. Or, at least, he would have had the tea house not been absolutely _packed_. He felt like he spent a good hour just trying to get Iroh to see him over the sea of people. He fought past a young woman carting lemon cakes, and he was pretty sure he elbowed a young man straight in the stomach as he flailed to escape a troupe of 'sophisticated' rich women. He was considering using the overflowing teashop approach as punishment instead of an Agni Kai duel when he glanced towards the main counter. As luck would have it Iroh just had to be standing there, looking up at the exact same time. Their eyes connected just as an arm looped through his and shockingly hot breath blew across his good ear.

"Sorry I took so long. Man, it's _packed_ in here!" Normally Katara's voice (and so close!) would have caused his eyes to maybe, _maybe_ flutter a bit, but Zuko hadn't broken his eye contact, so he saw the moment Iroh's eyes widened. Saw the movement of his jaw dropping and his hand raising towards his chest. And grabbing, oh god, his fingers clutching at the fabric as he sank, down to one knee in the middle if a busy tea shop...

Zuko had vaulted overtop a tea table (full of elderly ladies) before he even registered he was moving. He thought he screamed, but he'd have to ask Katara later for confirmation. He grabbed at his Uncle's shoulders, pulling him against his own body as his breath shortened in panic. "Uncle, Uncle please. Are you all right? Uncle..."

His hand reaching up, Iroh clasped Zuko's shoulder with a grip more powerful than he should have, heart troubles and all. "Zuko, I am sorry. It's just... Take me to the back, Nephew. There's something I must speak to you about." His voice was wavering as he patted his shoulder. Zuko swallowed heavily, glancing at Katara across the room. Neither Iroh's employees nor customers seemed overly concerned, and the young Firelord felt a strong urge to crisp them all where they stood. She calmed him, giving him a reassuring smile and making a motion with her hands that said she was willing to heal, should something be wrong. He nodded to her, carefully moving Iroh to the back. He didn't miss how his Uncle's head swivelled to watch Katara as they moved.

Once they reached the tea brewing room, Iroh's shoulders dropped and he laughed heartily. "Nephew, my heart is so overjoyed! I was saddened when you did not visit me, but now I see why! Miss Katara, eh?" His eye glinted as he gently nudged Zuko in the ribs.

"Wh- But...?! Uncle, your heart!"

"Simply overjoyed at seeing you so happy, Nephew!"

All those urges to crisp unconcerned customers were suddenly focused on his Uncle. But Zuko would control himself. He would not give in to his inner urges to _punch his Uncle_ for making him worry. And... Oh dear Agni those old ladies were probably waiting for him in an alley. But he wasn't in an alley, and he still had to remember not to cause bodily harm to the old man smiling up at him. After all, he had a favour to ask.

Standing straight, squaring his shoulders back and everything, he opened his mouth to ask his Uncle, to have him impart wisdom in the matter of a beautiful, stunning young woman. To have his Uncle tell him how he should go about this without looking like a fool. Or sounding like one. Or anything even remotely loser-esque. Really, just some simple wisdom to help him not be a complete idiot in front of her. As he inhaled, mouth opening to prepare his very carefully worded plea, the door burst open and every ounce of confidence escaped through it. Mostly because Katara was the one now in it, and she looked frantic at best.

"Are you okay? I can heal- Oh. Did I miss something?" Her eyes had narrowed, and somehow some tiny bit of leftover confidence managed to turn into fear, because that woman was crazy when she was angry. In the wisest move made by man, he carefully stepped farther to the left and put his Uncle to her full exposure.

Only to have Iroh simply say one sentence, calm her easily, and move to lace his arm through hers as promises of tea and shortcakes were made. Zuko was left scrambling to remember that single sentence (since it was obviously worth its weight in gold) as he was left alone in the room, the door softly swinging shut on the knowing look in his retreating Uncle's eye.

* * *

I know I said that I have one review per chapter thus far, but I have absolutely no qualms should someone wish to break that little pattern. None whatsoever. But I really do appreciate those who have commented, and know that I check my phone whenever it's within flail-and-grab distance.

No worries, by the way. Uncle Iroh is fine. Just a sneaky little troll. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please read, review, flame! Whatever you wish to do! Happy week to you all, and see you tomorrow!


	8. Accommodating

I angsted. A tiny bit. Itty bitty. But it'll still stay a fluffy story, I'm sorry! And I want to say that you guys rocked my socks! I was joking about getting more reviews and I check, only to have 5 reviews just for this chapter! I almost cried! So happy! You guys can review as much as you humanly desire!

So! Thank you to SpoilSuggaPrincess, lovedusktodawn, kangarooforest, and again to Melody and samaraluvs1D! You guys made my day! Yingfa Dreamer and Ravez1502 joined the followers, and a few of you even favourited! So happy! Okay. Tone down the joy.

Anyway, please enjoy the read! I"m not sorry! Continues directly from the previous chapter.

* * *

"Katara, my dear, would you be willing to help an old man such as myself? You can easily see how hard I must work, and how _very_ tiring it gets for my sore joints." Iroh had kept his arm hooked through hers as he patted her hand lightly, looking up at her with such kindly eyes. She was slightly conscious of Zuko still standing in the room behind her, but he was quickly pushed aside by the sudden increase in noise as they walked back into the tea shop. She had just offered a smile to Iroh, because of course she would help the poor man (she missed the mischievous glint that Zuko would know at a glance) when a server swept up with a flourish.

"Are you okay, Master Iroh?" At the responding nod, he flashed a quick thumbs up to another server before he spun on his heel and left only a question in his wake.

"Wait, 'master'? I thought Zuko said you didn't want to be associated with the Fire Nation here...?"

"Ah, no, I did not wish to be. But I am no Master Firebender here. No, I am a tea master. And this is what I need your help for." His voice had become slightly wheedling and immediately Katara's eyes narrowed. She was used to that tone when Aang wanted her to do unreasonable favours. Iroh seemed to realize her guard had gone up, because his hand went right back to patting hers gently. "It's not much, dear Katara. But I am needed in the back, brewing for all of my lovely patrons," he winked at a table of women. "And I need someone to help bring it to tables so that it does not cool while waiting. Could I ask this of you, please?"

She pressed her lips together, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Zuko had just stumbled out of the room. He looked confused, and she took advantage of his current mental state by pointing and declaring quite stubbornly, "Only if Zuko helps too."

Iroh laughed, releasing her as he shuffled over to a counter. "Well, my dear, Zuko already has an apron." Said young man's eyes zeroed in on it, and he groaned audibly. "I think perhaps my Nephew can give you some advice on how this works."

* * *

Zuko wasted no time in stripping the apron off, nearly whipping it in the (very carefully labelled) laundry bin. "I can't believe you fell for my Uncle's trap. You had to know he was just trying to boar-weasel free work out of us."

She snorted, watching the young Lord full-out pout as he slumped onto a small couch. His arms even came up tight under his ribs, pressing his back farther into the cushions. If he kept going the couch was going to eat him. She removed her own apron, tossing it on top of him. "It wasn't **that** bad, Zuko. I had fun today.

He peeled it off his face, glaring at her half-heartedly. But he couldn't seem to hold the look, letting it drop off to show his true exhaustion. It was such a change from the pony-tailed boy that she vaguely remembered, the cruel boy that chased them to the ends of the earth fueled only by anger. He had really changed.

He scrubbed his hand over his face, managing a grin through his fingers. "I'm glad you had fun, but I'm exhausted. And, uh. I'm. Sleeping."

Quirk eyebrow now. "Right now? At this very moment?"

"No! I mean, I want to. Wait! No, I... I'm sorry, I'm not trying to kick you out... I'm just." His head dipped down, nearly touching his chin to his chest. "Sleeping. Here, on the couch... This is the only extra room Uncle has..."

Her expression softened. He almost looked guilty, even with her knowing for a fact that he'd given up the room Iroh had set aside for him so she could sleep comfortably. She crouched down so that her face would be level with his, should he ever look up. So far, fat chance. So, to catch his eye, she reached out and caught his hand. It was kind of funny, watching him jump a bit. He must have been pretty unaccustomed to contact to react so strongly.

"Remember how I had to run an errand?" At his slow nod, she grinned. "I was talking to the King. He kind of owes us for helping him and his bear. And helping him escape exile. So do you maybe want to see the house he gave me to stay in?"

Zuko's mouth gaped openly at her, but he did manage a nod.

* * *

"_This_ is the kind of place the Avatar was given? This whole thing? Uncle might actually be jealous he didn't come with us..."

Katara grinned as she watched him walk around. His hand was trailing along the light-coloured walls, almost a revered look on his face. She wasn't sure why he was so impressed; he was the Firelord. He was probably used to gold walls and, what, polished marble floors? She huffed a bit, wondering just how much he was putting on so she didn't feel awkward or anything. He finally stopped in front of a large window, staring out.

"Katara, are you sure you want me staying here? I don't want to intrude on you..."

She moved beside him, bumping his shoulder lightly. "We set up lots of camps together, what's the difference here? Beds not fluffy enough?" The teasing lilt was lost on him, she saw it in his face. Her smile slipped, and she caught his hand for the second time that day. They were clammy, which made her wonder if he was sick. "I'd be lonely without someone here, and I'd rather you than my brother, or Toph. Especially Toph." They both snored, and Zuko's silence would be much better for her peace of mind.

His lips pressed together, and he turned to face her. "I... I can't stay here, Katara. My Uncle, he needs me. I should, I should go back. I'm sorry..." She frowned, going to grab for him, but he leapt over the window sill before she could get a word out.

* * *

Iroh was fixing himself a lovely green tea, smiling lightly as he sparked a fire the true, traditional way. The patience needed was one that allowed the tea to set better, something that Zuko could never understand. After the exact amount of time, he turned his head and held up the perfectly brewed cup of tea to his nephew. Zuko didn't even look surprised that his uncle had known of his silent entrance. He just took the tea with a mumbled thanks before sliding into a kneeling position.

"Uncle... I have something of great importance that I wish for your advice on."

Iroh sipped at his tea, looking over the swirling liquid at his quiet nephew. "Zuko... I am an old man, and so very tired. It takes a great deal of energy to give as sound advice as I do, and I'm just not sure what it could take to bring my depleted energy back. So tired, Zuko."

Golden eyes narrowed, and stayed that way, even as his hand reached to his belt and pulled out a strongly scented bag.

"Oh, what could this be, Nephew? No, it couldn't be. Dragon Tongue mint? Ah ah ah, how did you get such a thing? Those mint plants, they only flower to tea-brewing perfection once a year. During the Fire Festival, if my senile memory serves." He re-wrapped the leaves carefully, not quite ready to indulge in the precious leaf quite yet. Across from him, Zuko pressed his hands into his folded knees as his jaw clenched.

"I took her. Katara. To the Festival."

"I know, Nephew."

Zuko jolted, his good eye widening. Iroh laughed heartily. "Miss Katara informed me of your cultural trip. She was very adamant that there was a particularly stinky part of the ordeal, if I recall. Strange, as I remember the smell of mint covering all but the worst of it. Say, burning hair, for example. Odd," his hand found its way to his chin, stroking his beard lightly. "I remember they banned that particular item because of how unpleasant it was."

The entire time Zuko had been fidgeting, looking more and more miserable. Finally he yelled in frustration, some of that childish behaviour coming through. "I did, okay? I burned some of her hair. I nicked a lock when I grabbed for the mint, and it was only in good intention, all right?! It's not a law that says you can't burn hair, it's just a recommendation, so why make a deal of it, Uncle!" He seemed to realize he was yelling, because he suddenly leaned back and closed his eyes. A hand came up across his face. "I... I did, Uncle. We were there, and she was so sad about her mother. I just wanted to ask the Spirits for her happiness. That's all." His head didn't lift at all, and his shoulders were sagged and weary.

Iroh lowered his teacup, watching him. "You know that I love you, Zuko. You are like a son to me, and nothing will ever change that. But you are being a fool. You ask me for advice, but I think you know exactly what it is that you are confused about." He reached forward, clutching his shoulder. "You will either tell her, or you will watch her grow away from you. But you must do what you know is right."

Zuko swallowed heavily, before rocking forward on his knees and hugging Iroh tightly. "Thank you, Uncle." His grip tightened, clinging on for dear life.

If Iroh were a wise man, he would think that perhaps his nephew shed tears that evening.

* * *

Not. Sorry. But this is the longest chapter thus far! I like writing long chapters. Let's see if we can get 24000 words by the end of this.

Please keep up the reviews because that was the best day ever, and I can't even express how happy I am. Thank you, thank you! Please read, review, flame, and have a wonderful night!


	9. Birds of a Feather

Went longer than any chapter yet! Aw yeah!

Before we start the chapter, I wanted to give a huge thanks to Not the Mermaid for my longest review yet. I love long reviews and a lot of this story is done on my phone too! This site is pretty good for it! You guys are amazing with all your reviews, and the follows and favourites! I've not had a story so read before, and I broke 1000 views two days ago! I can't even express how happy I am. So thank you all, and let's get on with it!

* * *

Zuko woke to a soft breeze caressing his face, tugging him from the warm embrace of sleep. He shifted, moving to sit as the blanket slid across his stomach. The window was open, plum coloured curtains moving with a silent breeze, and he was mezmorized. A dip in the matress had him turning back, and his vision filled with blue.

Katara had settled down beside him, her legs tucked underneath her across the cool wooden floor. She reached across his sleeping mat, sweeping a fringe of bangs back to regard him further. His hair fell neatly back in place, like silk through her fingers. She moved towards him, her free hand somehow tangled in his hair as curtains the colour of her eyes wrapped around them, closer until the wind faded away and only the sound of her breathing echoed in the room. He relaxed against her hand, pressing up against his face so comfortably, even if it was getting a little bit stiffer than it had been a second ago, pressing more and more and-

He woke with a snort, almost flailing in place for a moment. He was half off the mattress with his cheek rammed against the tatami mat, the sheet twisted awkwardly and holding his legs in a death embrace. To top off what was surely a glorious day, the sun was shining brightly through the window.

He never slept past the sun.

He grunted as he attempted to right himself, legs unable to free from the confines of fabric. The result was anything but graceful as he fully tumbled onto the floor and miserated about how awful his life was. A dry chuckle had him craning his neck to look up at the doorway, but the movement lacked any true haste. He recognized his Uncle's voice, and the elder had seen him in worse predicaments than this.

Iroh looked highly amused, but he refrained from mocking the young man. Instead, he commented in a rather dry voice, "Good afternoon, Nephew. I would hop to it in getting ready. Miss Katara requested your company, and since it would be rude to refuse a lady, I said yes for you." The old man was smiling blithely even as Zuko struggled madly to be free. In the end, the burnt patches in the sheets told tale of how he git out of that predicament.

He managed to stand, at least, which was more than he thought he was going to get out of the awful day. He even managed the bolt to his travel bag, ripping through it for acceptable clothing. As his hand closed on a shirt ('it brings out your eyes'), he whipped around to face Iroh. "How did you even get in here?!"

The man laughed, deep from his belly, as he waved his hand flippantly. "Oh, Miss Katara let me in. She was worried about my failing health, after my episode yesterday, so the lovely young woman had me for tea. She is a wonderful brewer, Zuko! I have not had such a cup prepared by someone else in a very long time!"

"'Your failing health'? Was that another ploy to force us into free labour? I'm the Firelord, Uncle! I should not be serving tea in an apron!"

"Oh Zuko! Even the Firelord must work for his dues! And you earned the tea house a great many tips yesterday!"

Zuko's eye narrowed to match the scarred one. Iroh was avoiding a question, which generally meant that Zuko was not going to enjoy the answer. "What. Was. The fake. Chest pain. About."

"Just to talk to you privately, Nephew! I'm so proud you brought home a lady friend! And a good brewer...!" His eyes glossed slightly. "Perhaps your children will have hope yet, with a mother such as herself..."

And Zuko choked. And sputtered. And generally attempted to form a coherant sentence as his Uncle turned and ambled out. He sank down onto his sleeping mat, head cradled in his hands. Neither his heart, nor mind, could handle that image. Not with him already mooning (over a waterbender, the bad joke made him focus a bit less on general patheticness) in an impossible situation. Even if he did attempt to start something with her (hah hah, yeah right), there was still his Council to talk to. And Aang.

He flopped back onto the mattress, hitting with a deep thud. How could he forget about the Avatar? She was probably only visiting him as a detour to see Aang. He should just go back to the Fire Nation, let her carry on.

But he didn't want to.

He was repeatedly donking his head against the floor, feeling no particular urge to get up, when footsteps came thundering. He had rocketed into a sitting position just as Katara threw open the door and caught sight of him full-on bare chested.

He froze, she froze, and her eyes suddenly dipped down to said chest before a look came over her face, a very not good look of horror, and she turned and bolted. He inaudibly whimpered, pulling the sheet over his body, his head, as he sunk back down.

He was never leaving this room.

* * *

Bad Day; Infinite Points. Zuko; Zero.

He was trudging along behind Katara, head down and shoulders drooped. He was feeling miserable, he looked miserable (the lines pressed into his face from the tatami hadn't faded yet), and his Uncle had forced him to go on a picnic lunch trip with Katara. Privately. As in, alone.

His stomach was in knots. To make it worse, she was acting like nothing had ever happened that morning. She saw him half-naked and she was acting like nothing had happened.

He stumbled as she grabbed his hand and yanked, dragging him suddenly down a garden path. He didn't yelp, which maintained some dignity, but he didn't attempt to fight so he didn't gain any either.

She dropped down, both him and the packed food following faster than he was completely comfortable with. He did manage to keep the food safe, pulling it into his lap as he planted his rear on the ground. He managed a sidelong glare but she looked too happy for him to hold it. Not like he normally could anyway. He loved her too much. There. He said it. Even if internally.

She grabbed his hand, pointing out in front. His gaze shifted from her face, out to the happily paddling turtle ducks he was honestly just noticing. He laughed, leaning a bit against her to get a better view.

They ended up spending a chunk of the day there, sharing rice and broiled eel and, to his delight, fire flakes. He did try to feed her more than the pinch she took, but that just started a food fight. Yeah, the turtle ducks were happy about that.

He leaned back on his hands, her body heat warming him in a way he entirely wasn't used to. At this point they'd been gone for hours, and the sun was starting to think about abandoning the skies. His attention was drawn to the falling rays, a glittering catching his eye. A hawk glided down, hopping to a stop in front of him and lifting out a leg with a squack. Zuko chuckled, collecting her delivered message with a quick pet to her tufted chest.

He knew what the message contained; the ribbon tied to her collar was pretty telling. But Katara shoved at him, teasing and whining until he sighed. "It's from the Fire Nation. They probably want me back, but it's not urgent." He sat up, away from her beckoning heat "I really should, you know. Think about going back."

He felt more than saw her glance over, but she didn't comment at all. He toyed with the scroll, patting the bird before quickly unfurling it. The parchment was made especially thick, and for good reason. He heated the tip of his fingernail, carefully and precisely burning his response into the reverse surface. The message was rolled back up and returned to the hawk, before he grabbed her talons and threw her into the sky. There. He'd done it. He told them he was coming back.

When he told her as much, she seemed to focus on the departing bird. She was quiet for a long time, before turning those beautiful eyes over to him. "You like birds a lot, don't you?"

His own golds flicked to hers, and he couldn't even think to look away. He knew his heart rate picked up, hell, his cheeks were probably flaming. But he stared, and he thought he was moving towards her because she was just so tempting. He was only human. And male. That was probably a pretty big flaw in this whole interaction.

As his hand shifted, reaching for hers so he could grasp it, hold on for every day of his life, Firelord duties be damned, she stood and sent him near tumbling. He struggled to catch his balance, staring up at her in confusion.

That was a moment.

She ruined his perfect moment.

"If you have to go back, maybe I should contact my father. You know, Zuko, bird lover that you are... Maybe one day you could visit me? We could go penguin sledding!" She sounded a bit off, a bit hysterical, and his heart dropped.

He didn't try talking much after that, just numbly agreeing as they made their way back to the tea shop. He barely noticed when she ran off, just morosely pushing a broom around the floor. He wasn't even sure who gave that to him, but his Uncle was leaving him alone for the time being, so that was worth something.

He did that for what felt like hours when a squack made him jump so badly that he dropped the broom. He spun, staring at the excited and flushed Katara as she handed him a strugging cage. A young hawk, so undertrained it was almost painful to look at, flapped around energetically.

"If you have to go back, then you have to send me messages! And since you're apparently a crazy bird guy, I figured this would be a perfect way to do it."

He looked between the cage and the happiest face he had ever seen on her face, feeling his own smile match. He took the cage carefully, fingers brushing against hers. He may have kept his hand there longer than entirely needed, but if it was to be months before he potentially saw her again...

"I will send messages. Hundreds, if you want. And maybe one day I will come, what did you say, sledding?" He was feeling almost giddy, free hand coming up to grasp the cage, and her hand as well. Even as he pulled the cage away his hand remained over hers, and he gave into the urge to lace his fingers through hers. "I'll fly up there on a dragon if I have to. You only have to ask."

She smiled, giggles breaking through as she suddenly launched at him for a tight hug. "You better keep a bag packed, because I'll make sure you come up as soon as the weather gets warmer."

Pulling away, she smiled up at him. "Besides, who else would I bother?"

The warmth seeped through his chest like liquid fire, because she thought of him. Not Sokka, not Toph. Not Aang. And he tugged her tight against him, pressing a secret kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Just watched How To Train Your Dragon 2 as I wrote this. On my phone, too. If you haven't seen it and you like the series... So cute. Seriously.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you see too many mistakes, someone throw something at me. I did reread but I probably missed oodles as I was squealing over Toothless. Regardless! Read, review, flame, whatever you wish! I'm off to eat my Advent chocolate now! Have a wonderful evening!

And thank you all again!


	10. Airborne Company

Thank you all for the reviews! I have regular reviews! Eee! Sorry, it's a beautiful little moment. So thank you to Samaraluvs1D, and to theotheralison and Ariel (no fins for you, I know!) for the extra long reviews! They were fabulous!

Anyway, this one is a bit of a filler, had to set up for the rest of the story. Which is almost at the half-way point! And I promise you that the two of 'em won't be apart for too long. Zuko needs as much help, and time, as he can with that stubborn girl.

Anyway, onwards to the story! And thank you all again! I broke 1500 views!

* * *

After Katara left him in Ba Sing Se, Zuko tried his hardest to remain there for even a bit longer, enjoying the lack of responsibilities the city offered. Unfortunately, duty called in the form of an air balloon and he was lifted out of the city with barely a moment to throw his travel bag together (he'd snuck away from his Royal Guard to purchase another one, in deep blue). He at least managed a hurried goodbye to his Uncle, forcing him to promise a visit at _some_ point in the future. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed having someone close by until this random little trip. He'd have thanked Katara for that, if she hadn't gone and messed things up by making him fall in love with her.

He leaned against his hand, smiling a bit (dopily, but he'd never admit that) as he thought about the trip. And it really was hard to focus on anything else. When he'd returned to the Capitol, he'd expected meetings and scrolls and so, so much work. Instead the Council had flocked him, herded him into a room, and questioned him about the two weeks he'd been gone, and more importantly Katara. After getting whatever they apparently had wanted from him, they'd nearly locked him in a study with a big stack of papers, and there he stayed. Obviously not _constantly_, they weren't his jailers. But they also didn't give him any other instructions, save the occasional meeting.

As a young Lord, he was frustrated at the lack of work. As a young man, he was incredibly, terribly, absolutely _bored_. Hours were spent each day with the doors wide open, glossy-eyed Firelord blankly watching the passing people. It was such a day, as his mind dully categorized _maid, councilor, diplomat, mail carrier, mail ca- _before he realized that said mail carrier was actually in the room and staring at him with a most concerned look.

He coughed into his hand, straightening as quickly as he could whilst maintaining a professional, calm demeanor. The man didn't buy it. He just handed over a canister, shaking his head, before bowing and briskly walking away.

Zuko blinked, then looked down at the tiny item. A grin split has face, because he knew what it was; a hawk message capsule. There was a sharp movement as he attempted to fireblast the door closed- not that it worked, the guards posted outside weren't too pleased- and he ripped into the capsule eagerly. As a last-minute thought, he bolted out of his chair and went for the window. _Just to let the hawk in_, but he knew it was just an excuse to waste some time, that he just wanted to test himself. He wanted to see how long he could resist the temptation of her acknowledgement, her words.

It began like that, with him eagerly awaiting her letters before hastily scrawling something back. They spoke of anything and everything, especially when he found out that she was travelling abroad before heading back home. He started sharing stories of his own travels wherever she was, and she in return told him of whatever trouble she managed to break up- or walk right into.

After that first two week gap of being back home and not hearing anything, her letters started to come quickly and frequently, and he responded just as fast. He was still responsible, of course, and he even took small tours throughout the Fire Nation as the seasons began to shift for the warmer. His venturing didn't stop him from receiving the messages, as the hawk seemed to have a sixth sense for finding him. The same hawk that both of them fought over tooth and nail.

Since the two of them saw her equally, there had been a spat over her name. And how often she was fed. If she should be preened by hand, taught to fetch, or cuddled. He really did try to draw a line about the hawk with Katara, and it wasn't even his sappiness that had him ignored.

She simply wouldn't listen.

It was as he was furiously writing back, telling her _no, you __**cannot**__ make the bird a blue pair of legwarmers _when his window was kicked open by a gust of wind. Considering the hawk was right in front of him (on a custom-made Fire-red perch, Katara had not been happy that he hadn't included blue), he was understandably alarmed.

However, seeing as how the Avatar was standing in front of the gaping glass pane, he felt he was allowed that particular emotion.

He felt an urge, a very _strong_ one, to snatch the letter off the table and burn it. He wasn't even sure how Aang would react. The boy hadn't done so well when his pet bison had gone missing. How would he react to finding out that his once-enemy was attempting to court the love of his life?

Not that Katara was a bison. Or anything like that. Agni, she would kill him if he ever said that to her.

Aang, in his normal lack of attention, didn't seem to notice Zuko's panic. He was looking around the room with curiosity, going so far to poke at a few scrolls and portraits. He snorted in laughter at the 'dignified' pose Zuko was holding in the largest painted frame in the room. His cheek flared red, and he coughed loudly in hopes of catching Aang's attention.

Yeah, no go.

Growling, Zuko stormed over and yanked a silk tassel, dropping a fabric cover over the portrait. "_What_ are you doing in my study?"

"Whoa, do you get sick of looking at you too? Maybe you should add a moustache... I think that normally helps!" He was lifting a corner to peer behind, but his bright grin shone straight for Zuko.

He rubbed a hand over his face, choosing to walk away before he lost his temper. Dropping down in his chair, he steepled his fingers in front of his face and regarded the younger male. Aang had grown, but not too much. He was still so young, just 15. Sometimes Zuko was still shocked they'd managed to survive their adventure at all, with such a kid leading the ragtag group. Or that he'd never managed to catch the boy. But that was still sore thinking, and Katara could probably sense that particular line of thought even across the nations. Best to drop that train.

He stayed silent as he watched the Avatar round his office, noticing the glances but not initiating anything. It seemed that was the best option, as the Avatar finally dropped down across from him. He was slouched down, watching Zuko through narrowed eyes. The favour was returned. And held.

Apparently Airbenders were not very patient(even after all that meditation training), because he threw himself forward with his arms folding on the study desk. "So." Silence was his answer. Uncomfortable shifting, and cue the notice of letter. Aang frowned a bit. "Katara said she's been talking with you lots." His heart sunk a bit. She must have kept in close contact with him after all.

The boy traced a finger against the desk surface. "Do you love her?"

He knew that particular bomb had been coming. He'd seen it a mile away. But he still stiffened, his eye still widened, and Aang locked onto that like a shirshu locks onto scents. His shoulders drooped, hands sliding down into his lap to tug at his sash.

"Why didn't you guys tell me...?" It was like the Ember Island Players all over again, the horrible sinking feeling that had punched him in the gut at seeing his fight with Iroh re-enacted. Worse than when Lee had told him to leave. Hell, it probably stung just as much as Katara saying she'd never forgive him.

His eyes flicked down, teeth tugging at his lower lip. "Aang... I- I'm sorry, I didn't intend..."

But the Airbender stood, smiling weakly at Zuko. "Don't worry about it. You guys are happy, and that's all that matters."

A gust of wind, and Zuko was alone, wondering if anything he ever did would be the right thing.

* * *

A bit short, but not too bad for a little daily dose of story! Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying your week, and hope to see you tomorrow! As theotheralison mentioned, there were a few typos so I'll be going back in to fix those up tomorrow. Nothing's more jarring than a typo in a story!

Please read, review, or flame! I love to hear from you guys, good or bad!

Also, someone help me name this hawk please. It will NOT be Hawky. Toph and her loving parents can keep that one.


	11. Spirits Help Us

So I'm watching How To Train Your Dragon again. Heh, oops. Anyway, a big thanks to my dear reviewers, and Ariel, I would not leave the confrontation so minimal! There's more characters to come, and lots will stay about. Aang included.

But regardless, before midnight gets too close, I should post this! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After Katara left Zuko in Ba Sing Se, she decided to take a bit of a road trip on her own. As much as she had enjoyed travelling with him, she felt the need to be on her own, clear away some of the confusing thoughts that had popped up during those two weeks. So she'd hopped on Appa, still on semi-permanent loan, and taken for the hills.

Figuratively, of course.

She visited as many places as she could, from the Island of Kyoshi (where she surprised her dear brother, visiting a familiar Kyoshi warrior) to both Air Temples. Just revisiting places she had been unable to enjoy, maybe even showing her bending off to old friends. Hey, a girl could only be so modest.

Of course, any time she stopped somewhere especially interesting, Zuko had to hear about it. She wasn't sure how, but the hawk always managed to find her, and she always managed to find scraps to feed. Which was why she figured she deserved the right to name her. She liked her more anyway.

She was in the process of writing a note, innocently requesting legwarmers for her little friend. Obviously in blue, since she'd already harvested the seaweed and sea prunes to dye the yarn. He'd like that, she was sure. And she most certainly wasn't giggling to herself as she sent Tippy out.

Watching the hawk fly out, she turned to face the city of Omashu, grinning at the thought of the surprise visit on the plate for today.

Katara was guided into an intricate room, ornate with gilded fans covering delicately painted walls. If she weren't so familiar with the occupant, she may have even gotten butterflies.

Staring across the table at Toph, however, had her relaxed and smiling warmly at the tea servants without an ounce of awkwardness. Toph, meanwhile, was sitting primly and daintily, hands folded as she spoke in dulcet tones.

"Thank you for the tea, Takkan. Please leave me to speak with Lady Katara now." She'd even bowed her head, milky eyes unfocused and vulnerable. The moment, however, that the man left the room those wide eyes rolled amd she threw herself back. Her perfect bun was knocked slightly askew, but that was nothing compared to the way she kicked her shoes off (across the room) and swung her legs over the lounge. Katara groaned in disgust when the young Earthbender stuck her finger in her nose and flicked the content onto the (maybe silk) throw.

"Quite the change there, Toph. Very pleasant to see you in all your glory."

"Oh, great to see you too, Katara. After all there is nothing better than -seeing- old friends."

Katara had the gall to roll her eyes, and she scoffed so Toph knew it, too. "Those tricks work on Sokka. You've got the wrong Water Tribesman." She did giggle, though. "Do they still work on Aang?"

Toph's turn to groan, and she did so far more elaborately than Katara had. "Twinkleties is around -way- too much now. How can I possibly irritate him if he's stuck to me like a tigerburr? And he got used to Twinkletoes. My perfect nickname is gone forever." She faked a swoon, using it as an excuse to sneeze loudly into a pillow.

"Charming. If you're not acting like a lady, then why pretend for the sake of the people around here?"

"Be-CAUSE, Sugar Queen, if I'm a good little girl in front of others then I get to play in the Earthbending arenas whenever I want. My parents figured it was the only way to make me listen. Turns out they're not so bad at the wheeling and dealing. They even offered me a line of merch for the Blind Bandit."

She flopped gracelessly onto her stomach, feet showing enough dirt to build a sandcastle. "What brings you to my humble abode, by the way? Miss having someone to boss?"

Katara leaned and lightly punched her in the shoulder, which was a bad decision because Toph 'lightly' punched her back, and that was completely unpleasant. "Ow! Jeez, Toph, haven't you ever heard of a woman's touch? And for your information, I was taking a road trip. Zuko and his Uncle invited me to the Fire Festival, and the rest is history."

She had started to smile, twining her hair lightly. Toph saw none of this, but she swung her feet down to feel the quickening heartbeats. "You hung out with Sparky? That must have been a delight. Go on a field trip again?"

Katara snorted inelegantly. "No field trips, for your information. We just... hung out..." There was that faster heartbeat. "But he had to work, so we're just writing back and forth now. It's not a big deal." Is so, says the heart. "But listen, it's getting pretty late. I- I should go. I want to be home before Tippy comes back with another letter."

"Tippy?"

"Our hawk. He delivers- it's not important. I should go. Thank you for the tea, Toph. Try not to kill yourself with the polite thing, yeah?" And she was already backing away, confusion apparent in every frame of her body. As soon as she excused herself (and Toph had recollected herself), the blind girl grinned wildly. "Takkan, come in here and please fetch Hawky fir me. I have a very important message to send."

* * *

Aang stepped off the ledge of the Fire Lord's balcony, glider snapping open easily as he fell. The wind caught him, carrying him far along the edge of a nearby volcano. He scanned his eyes across the shoreline, snapping the wings shut when he saw a glimpse of blue. The freefall dive relaxed him after his tense talk, but he did brace himself for both the landing and the conversation to follow.

He hit lightly, watching the blue-clad figure run towards him. He did smile, because how could he not offer happiness to a friend, but it didn't dispel the unhappy feeling.

"Did you talk to him? Get him going?"

Aang drooped his shoulders with a groan. "I might have screwed it up, Sokka. I couldn't stay in there too long, he looked really mad. I only dropped a few lines before I left." The nervousness at being under Sokka's scrutiny had him fidgeting and hopping from foot to foot.

"Did you at least ask him if he loved her? Please tell me you asked. You're nodding. You promise? Then we're good! He's pretty awkward, it'll get him thinking. It's good!" He had been gesturing wildly, but ended with waving his hand flippantly.

Aang chuckled a bit, turning to look back towards the palace. There was still a sting, knowing that Katara and Zuko might be... But it was his own fault that she wasn't to be his. He'd refused the Spirits the first time, and it wasn't in the Avatar's right to refuse.

Sokka noted his silence, slinging his arm around him. "You all right, Aang? This whole spirit deal, it's not a guarantee, right? There's still a chance they won't, like, hook up or anything, tell me yes. Because Zuko, as an in-law? Kind of a weird thought."

Getting elbowed by the Avatar hurt, and getting whacked with a fan right after was just demeaning. Suki shook her head, walking away from her fiance to lean against the eel hound that had carried them post-haste to the Capitol. Aang, notified by Momo, had joined them immediately. Unfortunately for Sokka, he wasn't there to stop this awful romance.

In fact, he promoted it. Something about the Spirit World and him and Katara talking out their relationship or something awful like that. He'd been too busy crying.

His only safeway was to go to Zuko before Katara got there, which was what his plan to employ Aang's (pretty bad) acting was all about. After Zuko was questioned about his love, he'd definitely screw it up, and his sister would be safe.

So it was with great satisfaction when he saw Tippy fly out the balcony window (high tech Sokka-grade binoculars in all their glory), headed straight for the South Pole.

"And there flies my salvation! Let's go, guys! We're on a mission!"

* * *

It always bothered me, the colour of their parkas. How do the Water Tribes get such a blue colour?! What do they dye with? Whelp, screw it, seaweed it is.

So, the little gAang plot will be further explained, and Zuko and Katara shall be together again soon! I'm off to finish my movie (totally watch it) and cry over Toothless' cute little face.

As per normal, please read, review, or flame! You guys fill me with a sense of wonder (people are actually reading this?!) and happiness (squeee!). I'm away, and enjoy your week!

and Tippy is Katara's name for the bird. Don't forget that we have a couple's dispute over that!


	12. Here Comes the Cavalry

You are right, Ariel, the last bit of the previous chapter was a bit muddled, and I apologize. I will go back and tighten this story up on Christmas Day, after I get home from work. The whole thing will be reposted after a final spell check. But I am gonna leave it for now, apologies everyone, to keep more in tune with the Advent Calendar theme. Which, ironically, is about five minutes late by my time zone! I'm very sorry!

But I do want to thank everyone for the reviews, it really does make me so happy, and please forgive that little rant up there.

Anyway! This chapter will be a bit... strange. But there's going to be more added on to the strangeness (you'll know what I'm talking about), as I'm just not very nice to these two and their relationship.

Onward and upward!

* * *

Katara was loathe to say that her conversation with Toph had spooked her. She would never admit that simply being questioned by the bandit had her heart racing and her mind filling with confusing thoughts. It hadn't even been a ground-breaking conversation. They'd talked about a Festival, a two-named hawk. Maybe mentioned his Uncle. But the moment she'd said Zuko's name aloud to another person, noticed the jerking of eyebrows at the maybe-affection in her own tone, she was scared.

She couldn't even rightly say what of. She didn't, couldn't explain how she felt about him, and it was muddling her brains nearly out of her head.

Which may have explained why she had scampered back to the South Pole, huddling in her sleeping furs as she silently regarded the bundle of letters written by Zuko's own hand. At least, she assumed he wrote them. She couldn't imagine him having a person transcribe 'I_ see clearly that, while your sea prune stew is pretty gross, it's actually really good compared the stuff people try to make around here'_. A scribe would have had enough tact to not insult a lady's cooking, thank you very much. But isn't that what a Lord was expected to do? Have people milling around doing their every bidding? She had troubles bribing the youngest people in the village to do something so simple as run and fetch her Grandmother from the family igloo for dinner.

She groaned aloud when she realized that she was rambling in her own mind. She had to focus. **Focus,** Katara. Just because the young man was making her stomach flip around like a penguin... She rocketed into a sitting position, eyes wide. She couldn't... Zuko?! Digging the heels of her palms into her eyes, she sank back down. She did not have the energy for this. She didn't. Really. After her _last_ romantic escapade, she was in no rush to jump head first into one with a _Firelord._

If romance was even what this was, after all. She had to give herself the benefit of the doubt. Maybe her sea prune stew really had been bad that last batch, and she was just suffering the consequences... She flopped onto her side, tracing delicate trails in the frozen walls of her home. She felt sick, dizzy, even a little light-headed. Maybe that was what allowed her to sleep, in the end...

* * *

_A great sea serpent rose out of the water, fire dripping off of it and tearing its way to the ground. It swayed slightly, mouth opening to barrage her with an icy wind so cold her joints snapped and popped._

_"You, who walk before me, speak. Speak of the truth you know inside your heart."_

_She had no idea what she was supposed to speak about, so she stayed silent, staring at the creature. It didn't move, and she didn't see any kind of attack coming her way. Shaking her head, she turned around to face a beautiful rolling meadow. Wind danced along blue blades of grass, leaving her at peace._

_Smiling, she walked through the fields, leaving burning footprints behind her as the snake obligingly followed along. She could see a glimpse of orange far up in the sky, and she called out. Aang stood in front of her a second later, waving merrily with a cheeky grin._

_"Did you know I love you?" And she laughed, holding her stomach and laughing laughing laughing. Nodding, she gestured back at the serpent with a smile._

_"I think it does too." Aang leaned to peer at it, his smooth brow furrowing. He looked upset; maybe he couldn't feel the tranquility racing through her. So she grabbed his hand and pulled him, his clothing leaving powdered bursts of orange. The serpent's heat caused the dust clouds to ignite, chasing them with colourful miniature explosions. Aang struggled behind her as she ran, her stride becoming longer and more hurried as they went. She felt like she could run forever and ever, no stitch in her side would stop her now._

_Aang yanked back, pulling them to an abrupt stop. The fields dropped away and they were in glittering caves, blue shining crystals jutting out of the walls. "I loved you first." Again he looked hurt, and she couldn't understand it. His words made perfect sense, but he didn't._

_She could feel heat coiling through her as the serpent flowed out of the shadows of the wall. It wrapped around her completely, but she could still see Aang through a curtain of fire. "You have forsaken her, Avatar. You have picked her above us, and for that we take her back." The Airbender looked hurt, confused. His mouth opened in response, but she couldn't hear him at all. Instead she closed her eyes to the humming of a lullaby. The heat from the snake fell away, and she felt fingers carding through her hair. Peering up, she met the familiar blue eyes of her mother. Only whist surrounded her now, and she reached to touch her mother's face._

_How she longed to speak! But when she tried, nothing came out but an acrid scent of burning hair. She coughed immediately, even as the scent vanished. Her mother laughed, hand still stroking her hair as she leaned in. "You have been called to the attention of the spirits, Katara. Your heart is pure, and we have followed the wish of one close to you."_

_Her mother's face shifted, but instead of finding it horrifying she eased her muscles a tad, looking confusedly into the kindly face of an elder Spirit. She didn't know how she knew, but there was nothing else she could be. "A being of noble heart has called upon us on a most sacred day, and we have seen fit to answer that call. You are to find a love so true that nothing, not selfishness nor hate nor death nor life shall stand in your way."_

_She stared at the woman like she was crazy, because really. But, with her mother's voice still, the spirit laughed, and the ringing sound-_

-woke her right the hell up. She sat slowly, her hair falling around her shoulders as she stared at the wall with a twitching eye.

This was a Grandmother moment if ever there was one.

* * *

Tinkling laughter, so much less jarring than the one from her possibly cactus-induced dream, followed by a light hand pat had Katara glaring at her. "I tell you a possibly scarring dream, and you laugh, Gran Gran? I'm a granddaughter in distress!"

"There is nothing to be distressed about, child. The Great Spirits have given you a vision, and I think you know exactly to whom it refers. Ah, you see, your cheeks are stained red. Am I to meet this man before my numbered days end, Katara?"

She sputtered, glowering at Kanna as she crossed her arms tight across her chest.

She did mean to retort, but Tippy chose that moment to glide into the room. He, as per normal, held his wing over the leg holding the message satchel until she managed to produce something for his greedy little face. Vittles handed over, she carefully detached the canister, rolling her eyes subtly at the _Cygnus_ engraved on the metal siding. She sensed her Gran Gran's eyes on her, but she figured her poker face would be good enough to avoid questions.

Turns out, not so much.

_Katara,_

_I must apologize for my intrusion in your life, as well as your relationship with the Avatar. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, and I'm sorry if I've offended you, or conveyed any emotions that could be mistaken for something else. I know how you feel about the Avatar, and I don't want to ruin that._

_I think it might be best if we stop our corresponence._

_Please take care of Cyg- Tippy._

_I'm sorry._

It was like being dipped in ice, then tossed straight into a boiling vat of lava. Every nerve shot numb, and she couldn't tell if she was angry, sad, or broken. She'd not felt such a mix of emotions since her fight with Aang, all those months back.

Her mind settled on anger, grabbing at it like a child after sweets. Eyes narrowing, she nearly crumpled the letter in her hand. He thought he could make her fall for him, then go and assume she and Aang were still together, just so he could break off anything between them? She stormed out, ignoring her Grandmother's knowing smile, and ran back to her igloo.

Grabbing a whale bone pen, she wrote hard enough into the parchment that the tip snapped, leaving a large, angry ink blot to punctuate the end of her response.

_You have ten days to get to the South Pole before I come up there._

* * *

Thank you, Not The Mermaid, for the awesome criticism! I'm being dead serious, I love honest feedback, negative and positive. I also thank you for the name Cygnus, which as you see is the one I went with. I like the correlation of his mother and his hawk having constellation names. The boy doesn't share his love around too much, may as well give him whatever he can get.

As for Kato, theotheralison, I've decided I want to use that one later on. I DID need another name, and it's a good one indeed!

Anyway, that chapter shall be done in the view of another character next chapter, so I promise the dream sequence shall be explained more.

Please read, review, or flame, and I hope to see you tomorrow!

P.S. I broke 2000 views. Happy dance!


	13. Farewell Lady Mine

To start, I want to apologize for missing those days. I was with my mu after a few unexpected hospital trips. But she's okay, and I'm back writing on a daily again!

Went a bit shorter with these next few chapters, but I did say they were all going to be around 1000 words, so I'll still break 24000 words at the end! Anyway, please read and enjoy! See you on the end of the Great Posting, because there will be a few to go!

* * *

Aang and Sokka were on their way back to the South Pole, almost lazily following Tippy's far more direct route. Even after a few years, Aang wasn't above stopping to enjoy the various entertainment throughout the nations. He was, in Sokka's opinion, still a bit of a kid.

He'd even pushed him out of the way, leaving the elder seated in the actual saddle with Suki as Aang perched happily on Appa's head, circling around each and every mountain for moon peaches or hot springs or, as he was now, the elusive panda lily.

Sokka groaned quietly, slumping against his girlfriend weakly. "This trip... is taking way too long. That bird is putting Appa to shame. I just wanna be home, maybe get some hunting in, and comfort my sister in her lack of Jerkbender in her life. That's all. It's a simple wish."

"Those are actually 'wishes', stupid," she smiled to ease the barb, but did still shove him a bit. "And I wouldn't put too many bets on Katara letting go so easily. They seemed pretty close, and he's really not such a bad guy..." She seemed to ignore his piteous groan, so he settled for falling away from her, face smooshed into the saddle. The interesting vantage point did allow him to see when Aang suddenly stiffened, and just that was enough to pull him into a seated position.

"Hey, did you find my panda lily? ...Aang? Are you okay?" And now he pulled to his knees, not quite willing to stand on a giant moving airmobile. Good decision, because Aang suddenly reefed on the reigns and left him sprawling, yet again, face first. Squawking indignantly (very similar to Momo's sound of distress), he glared at the boy as he attempted to regain some dignity. Aang swiveled his head before Sokka could even open his mouth again, his grey eyes looking alarmed and unsettled.

"Someone's walking."

"Walking. Someone's walking. That's why you almost threw me over the saddle. Are you serious?!"

"No, no, not-" He seemed disoriented, "Spirit Walking. Someone was just pulled into the Spirit Realm. The walls shouldn't be that thin... Sokka, maybe... You should go ahead, guys. Take Appa, get back to the South Pole. I need to meditate."

He had already stood, twisting his staff as he leapt off the bison to allow the wings to snap out and carry him towards the ground.

The two lovers stared after the Avatar before Sokka made a mad leap for the reigns, only to get yanked back roughly by one Kyoshi Warrior.

"Tough luck, Sokka. I get to drive."

* * *

Aang crouched in a tree, watching the grass bend below her as the blue-clad girl ran. She looked peaceful, paying no heed to the massive flame serpent trailing after her. She did, however, seem to notice the mirage figure in the sky. He watched as his own image, younger than he was now, glided down to see her. Hopping down, he walked over the the snake, prodding its tail.

The creature peered back at him, rearing up and shedding form until Avatar Roku stood before him. "You should not be here, Avatar." His lack of attention on Katara had the Mirage Aang speaking, interacting where he should not be. The irritated twitch of Roku's lip almost made the real Aang smile.

"I'm not trying to mess things up anymore. I did get the message, you know." Even if his eyes didn't meet, his voice held true conviction. Avatar Roku glanced back at the girl, shifting back into his serpent shape to follow her sudden departure. The real Aang followed, gliding lazily behind as words were exchanged in the glowing caves of Ba Sing Se and the fake Aang was banished from her sub-conscience as the world faded to white. "That was a little rough. To banish my feelings entirely from her mind?" He kept his voice light and free of bitterness. He wanted to prove to his first supporter that he had matured over the years.

Avatar Roku sighed, once again in his human form as he regarded the young man. "You upset the balance, Aang. You picked her over the Avatar Spirit, your own fate. We cannot allow you to indulge in such things any longer."

"I know! ...I know. I understood the first time. I didn't know it would throw off the balance so much. If I had, I... I would have tried harder to make the proper choice. Airbending, mastering all the elements... It's all about balance, I know that. But I said I would let her go now." He stared off into the faded white 'scape. "I just have one question, Master Roku... Why Zuko? Why does he get to be her balance?"

The old Firelord stared off as well, frowning. "My great-grandson has, unknowingly, called upon a very powerful spirit. Perhaps one he is not prepared to deal with." Aang glanced up at him, chewing his lip thoughtfully, and with a curious purpose. Roku continued after a hesitant pause, "he's accidentally called upon my grand-daughter."

* * *

Ursa watched thoughtfully as the girl, Katara, faded from the Spirit World, gliding easily over to the Elder Spirit. "Thank you for speaking to her on my behalf. I can certainly understand what my son sees in her."

The Spirit chuckled matronly, patting Ursa's hand lightly. "Your son indeed chose well, as I have said since the night of the Festival. They are a perfect balance. Why do you think I was so willing to do this for you, to interfere with a member of the Living? Simply for my own amusement?"

"I thought that perhaps you were attempting to help Master Roku."

"Oh no, child. There are times when a request is made, times when the living make a cry for help that the Spirits must obey. And to ask by burning something so personal, so individual as hair? The boy must be desperate." Ursa touched a finger to her lip, a smile slowly growing at the Elder's words.

"I worry that he does not understand what he's doing, in charming that girl, but you are right. He does need help. And since we're here... I never could say no to that boy."

* * *

First of the Great Posting. I don;t actually know how much I wrote, I'm warning you. Let's just go with it, and I will comment on any reviews and the like on the December 17th post.

I'm sorry again for the unexpected hiatus!

Feel free to review on separate chapters, or to save them all for the end of the Posting.

Have a great evening!


	14. Welcome Home

Day 14's chapter!

Same as before, reviews and followers shall be noted on the 17th post later today. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sokka and Suki were only hours from land when Tippy darted past them, banner flying from around his neck and legs wrapped snuggly in bright blue leggings. Sokka stared after it before cursing, urging Suki to fly faster. She'd still not allowed him to take over, and he was near dying from the suspense, as well as the totally unfair wait. "Suki, that stupid hawk was Fire Nation bound! That means Katara responded to the Jerkb- Ow! C'mon, don't be mean! I can't let Zuko try to win over my sister!"

"And why not?"

"Because it might actually work! And then Katara would be the Jerkbender's girlfriend, and she'd have to get shipped off to the Fire Nation and she'd be _miserable_! I can't let my sister live that life! Don't look at me like that!" And Suki was indeed shooting him an odd look, going so far to shake her head.

"You dummy. I am literally, at this exact moment, being 'shipped off' to the _Southern Water Tribe_ to tell your father that we want to get married! Am I going to be miserable for the rest of my life now, too?! Or should we just get engaged, and then I'll go running back to Kyoshi Island to live the rest of my life as a married spinster?"

"We're not the same! For starters, I actually _know_ you! From your grey eyes to your favourite colour to your bra size!"

She kicked at him from Appa's head, eyes narrowed. "My eyes are _blue_, you idiot! You still think my favourite colour in brown-"

"I thought you liked dirt!"

"-and why would you even **want** to think about Zuko knowing _anything_ like that?!"

He waved his arms in a panic. "Oh! Bad image, _totally_ bad image! Suki!"

"Then don't say stupid things!" She guided Appa lower, aiming for the slowly appearing Southern shoreline. "You can't stop Katara from doing anything; you should know that by now. Maybe just focus on what _we _have to tell your dad, and not on what your sister may or may not do to our favourite Firelord when he gets here. And since we saw their hawk flying... I can guess we'll see him soon enough."

In response, Sokka went boneless and lay there whimpering.

* * *

Katara was huddled on her bed, all anger killed, just like the pen still laying on the floor. It was cold enough in the room that the ink had frozen, effectively glueing it down. She'd left it there since she'd sent Tippy out, and they stayed there until the uproar went up that her brother was back home.

She contemplated staying where she was for a few minutes before sighing, dragging herself out of bed. Sokka would just come find her anyway. She left her bedchambers just as her father entered the family home. "Katara, I was wondering if you were planning on showing yourself before Tui and La visited us this year." He ignored the miserable glare, instead lightly patting her shoulder. "Let's not let the cold freeze our tears, daughter mine. Your brother is home now."

She almost snorted, it was really very close to sounding out and making her look just a little bit less of a lady. Her father had no idea what, exactly, was bothering her. She wasn't sure he'd like it, either. She certainly didn't.

After loosing the hawk, along with her (slightly) tempremental message, she'd reread every letter Zuko had written her these last few weeks. It was ridiculously transparent that he felt something, the way he'd slip information about such personal things. She needed both hands to count the amount of times he'd spoken of his mother, when their entire adventure would have her hard pressed to recall even once. He said he'd missed having her around to argue with, and had even (regrettably for him, when she got her hands on him) complimented her cooking in the most insulting way. So, to get to the point, did he love her?

She strongly thought so.

Did she love _him?_

She kind of had no clue.

She reached to grab her father's hand, warming her slim fingers in his giant tiger seal gloves. It warmed her hand and her heart considerably when his grip tightened over hers.

"Let's go say hello to your brother."

* * *

A great feast had been prepared for the arrival of Suki and Sokka, one that Katara had been roped into helping with. It was with perverse pleasure (and a healthy sense of revenge) that she prepared the largest batch of sea prune stew the village had seen in years. Sokka had announced, very vaguely, that he'd a huge deal of news to share with his family. That, coupled with the conjoined visit with his girlfriend just before the annual ceremony of Tui and La, had everyone in an uproar.

Katara was certain her brother planned to marry, and that this grand feast was to be part of his proposal ceremony. It was just his style to propose over a full plate of food. If her hunch was right, she would be the one building their new familial home, the one they would raise their children in one day.

If Suki decided to stay, that is.

She knew many of the villagers hoped wildly that Suki would decide to stay. The numbers of the village were so low that any way, which, shape, or form to bring those numbers up would be widely accepted and embraced. Suki would be like a princess to them, even if she only bore one child her whole life.

Katara's slicing speed slowed down, leaving her prodding at the spongy fruit instead of relieving it of its tough flesh. She didn't know what her future held. Her dream still niggled at her mind, reminding her of her already-failed relationship with Aang. He'd made it quite clear that he had no intentions of staying in the South Pole. At first, she'd been so angry at him for straight-up refusing that she'd asked him to leave, then and there. He couldn't listen to her, so she had refused to listen to him.

But then she'd started to realize that maybe she didn't want to stay there her whole life. Could she stay in a place with so few people when she knew she had the power to help people, to heal the sick and injured? This had left her calling for Aang to come back, if only so she could travel with him once again. But the trust had been damaged already and, like an eraser, could only be used and used until it was worn away completely, irrepairable in every sense of the word. They'd tried to travel for only a month before they were bickering and squabbling.

After that, she'd told him that maybe they weren't meant to be. Understandably, he'd been very angry with her, leaving her alone in their travel camp for an entire day before returning, quiet but serene. He'd stated that, if Fate wished it, they'd be together again.

Her dreams had her thinking that Fate wasn't so very happy with that answer.

Stupid dreams.

* * *

Onwards to the next chapter!

Please read, review, and continue on!


	15. The Hunt

Day 15! Almost caught up!

Reviews shall be commented on in two chapters, and thank you all for your patience!

* * *

Traditionally, a Southern Water Tribe wedding was a bit of a large affair.

Like. Gather the troops and deck the halls kind of affair.

And Sokka was okay with that.

He'd announced the plan to marry Suki to his father as soon as people had left him alone long enough to get Hakoda, well, actually alone. In a relative sense. There may have still been a warrior or two. Maybe a handful of women, a half dozen kids or so. He still couldn't figure out how the news had traveled so fast.

The next bit of news was even more important than the actual engagement news. Was Suki staying? Well. If he said no, his village might be a little unhappy with him. They might even tone down the celebrations, prepare less food for his future wife.

With those facts in the light, he'd obviously said yes. And don't worry, he'd asked Suki first. He did appreciate living, thank you very much. He was more than delighted when she'd said yes as well, even if he'd put her on the spot a bit by asking her in front of his father. She'd probably attempt revenge at some point. She couldn't get one over him, he was sure of it.

He had been stolen away by the men of the village to celebrate, noting vaguely that Suki was being dragged away by the various women. He saw his sister amoung that group, and for her he did try to stall the celebration parade a bit. She looked tired, maybe even a bit depressed, and he felt a sting of guilt. He was hoping that her doldrums weren't because of him and his possible interruption of her 'relationship'. She almost looked like she'd been crying, but hopefully she was just really emotional that her big bro was getting hitched.

Maybe it was her moon cycle making her teary-eyed, even. He decided that was most likely, since she had hated the Jerkbender more than she liked him over their time of knowing each other.

Watching her for a second, he saw her smiling and laughing with Suki. Hey, if she was looking happy, she was probably fine.

Now, he had a party to plan. Well, plan to be the center of.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going to marry my brother. You're a brave woman, Suki. A true warrior indeed." Suki laughed along with the Tribeswoman as others gathered around. Kanna stepped forward, the others falling away to make a path for her, sending a gentle smile at the young lady stuck in the center.

"A brave woman, perhaps, and a beautiful one. We are proud to welcome you to our family, young Suki. Now come, there are preparations to be made," she turned to the other tribeswomen. "Girls, we must dress her appropriately!"

Cheers went around as the women closed off the huddle. Women were tugging at Suki, the young girls attempting to grab her attention even more than the older ones. Katara leaned into her, whispering with a grin, "they're going to have fun with you. We have to make your bridal tunic. And, most importantly, we must teach you how to dance."

Suki felt the smile light her face. Teach _her_ how to dance? Let her work a fan into the routine and she'd show them all what's what. She wrapped her arms tightly around Katara, her emotions catching up with her as she cried tears of joy. Katara joined her, tears streaming down her face.

What Suki didn't realize was that Katara's tears weren't necessarily out of happiness.

* * *

Sokka had been hoping to relax, to drink and joke and be the center of attention. He didn't want to be working until, say, his wedding night. At the very most.

Instead, here he was, standing on the tundra with a spear grasped loosely in dispirited hands. "Dad, are you sure I have to do this? I mean, can't I just... stay inside? I've really only had one day to celebrate, and how is that even fair for a groom-to-be?" His voice was getting dangerously close to whining.

Hakoda laughed at him, which killed his hopes fully. No more relaxing, then. "You must catch and skin the finest polar bear dog if you have any wish for your bride to be properly dressed, son. Unless you'd rather hunt for, perhaps, penguins? I'm sure she would like to be garbed in oil black."

Sokka grumbled, glaring stubbornly at the tundra. "Oh, I'll catch a stupid polar bear dog. The best one... And it'll be perfect! Suki'll love it!" He had stood straight, chin jutted out with pride. He was the man of the house; he could provide for his woman!

He turned to face the small hunting crew set to join him, raising his spear high. He cheered to them, raising spirits for the hunt, when the first of the ash snow hit his face.

* * *

Kay, one more until I'm semi-caught up.

As per normal, read, review, or continue and enjoy!

Apologies for the shorter chapter.


	16. Response Time

I think I'm caught up, save this actual day's chapter, which is written. But it's also three in the morning and I don't feel up to proof-reading any more chapters tonight.

Which will make you guys mad at me because I have a surprise in the next chapter. Regardless. I must thank any and all that have been patient, and to anyone that accidentally skipped to this chapter, please note that I just uploaded about four. I can't remember. 3am, guys.

A quick explanation about why some chapters are different than others, or why some differ so greatly in length; when I planned this story out, I did ten words or less to describe each chapter. Once I have a very basic idea, I let the story pull me a bit in any direction. Some chapters work very well with that premise, others not. I also, save the last few chapters, write them the day of after work. So, explanation for you! Sorry for that little rant!

I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zuko had gotten her letter, and oh had he gotten the point of it.

He'd spent about ten minutes staring at it, imagining the righteous fury she must have felt to break the (if he remembered correctly) whale bone pen in half. He imagined going to the South and seeing her, in all her beauty. He imagined walking down his ship's ramp- No. Not a ship. He'd already done that, that was certainly not a happy memory association. Walking down his _air_ship's ramp to see her walking towards him. In his mind she was wearing her traditional blue tunic, even if it would be far too cold on the winter plains for such a light piece of clothing, this time of year. Her hair would be down, too, and she's look... happy. Maybe happy was too strong a word. She'd look not murderous. She'd be so not murderous to see him that she might even hug him, instead of possibly beating him, as that aforementioned letter-anger seemed to hint at.

He liked the image in his head, even as his eye twitched at the exact image of what would happen; cue Katara storming up to him, punching or slapping him, and storming away to leave her to the men of the village. The ones whose wives he threatened those years ago.

Straightening, he ran a hand over his face. Katara seemed to evoke that gesture in him a lot; she'd probably make him go grey at some point, too. The motion also had a bad habit of messing up his topknot, throwing long strands of raggedy hair in his face.

He had ten days. Well. Nine, now, if you counted the length of time it took for Cygnus to fly to him. He wasn't sure if he should write back. He wasn't even sure if he should go, with her in such a vile mood.

Of course, he knew he was going to go.

The question was, just how much was he going to procrastinate first?

* * *

He observed the frozen oceans below him, hands tucked behind his back as he stood tall in his full Firelord regalia. He'd wanted to go to the South Pole as opposite as possible; he'd indeed gone with air over navy in his small hot air balloon, he was dressed royally instead of common soldier garb. And he was alone. No guards, no advisors. No Uncle.

The air balloon shuddered magnificently, leading him to curse as he whipped from his observation post to blast flame into the envelop. The walls of the balloon reinflated, but it was a hard battle to keep them so. The cold air was putting him through the ringer a bit, pressing in on the hot air, and he was worried that his appearance might not be as _pristine_ as he had hoped when he got there. He could already see hair falling in his face, he had singed his sleeve in the first hot air panic, and he knew he was breathing hard.

So much for a good first impression.

By the way, he'd made two days. Two whole days before he was nearly _at_ the South Pole, mind you. He was a little ashamed at his lack of control. But, again, the Council had seemed welcoming to his spontaneous roadtrip, and he missed adventure. Seeing Katara was really just icing on the cake.

He was jarred from his thoughts as the fire sputtered wildly before cutting out, and he felt his breath leave him completely. He seized up, muscles locking as the panic he felt earlier kicked in full blast. His first thought was a curiosity to how Katara would react, hearing about how he fell to his death. The immediate second thought was the lack of actual descent. He wasn't falling.

A gust of wind pushed him forward, filling the balloon and carrying him along with the flow until he hit the basket wall. He spun around to look at Aang, filled with enough confusion that he perhaps wasn't asking the correct questions. "W-what? Did you put out my fire...?"

Aang chuckled a bit, tracing his staff into the floor of the basket aimlessly. A constant but mild whirlwind was keeping them upright and afloat even with no attention from the Avatar. "Sorry, yeah, that was me. I just wanted to... talk to you, before you go see everyone."

There was a long, awkward silence, mostly prompted (and carried) by Zuko. He had no idea how to talk about anything to anyone, and he had a feeling that what Aang wanted was exactly what he didn't want to talk about most of all. His nerves were actually freezing up on him. Ironic, that the most carefree of the gAang made his terrified, while the literal most frigid member warmed his heart up to an extent he wasn't fully sure he knew how to deal with.

After a good minute of staring, shifting, and averting of eyes, Aang let his roll dramatically. "Okay, this is weird. We're friends, right?" At Zuko's nod, he broke into a smile. "Good! So I'm gonna say this, and we're gonna stay just the same, okay? I know you love Katara, and I'm sorry I confronted you about it before. It was a weird plan of Sokka's. I didn't get it, something about keeping you two apart. But... you and Katara are good for each other. Even the spirits think so."

Zuko gaped elegantly, a visual further enhanced by his fetching outfit. Aang continued blithely, "What I'm trying to say is, I'm okay with it. You loving her. She might even love you back. And Katara and I, we're just friends now." He scuffed at the ground again. "I want to love her, I do. Maybe it's because she saved me. But we fought. A lot. And she's not my balance, which is kind of a big thing..."

He felt a blossom of happiness growing as he watched Aang fidget, listening to him say he no longer loved Katara the way he wanted to. He couldn't stop his feet from carrying him to the younger boy, and he quickly, joyously embraced him. Like holding a hot coal, he released as soon as it registered, his face blazing. "T-thank you for telling me... what you just did. I can't even say she'll, um... Like me back. I kind of doubt it. But thank you for giving me the chance..."

Aang started chuckling before it transitioned into outright laughing at him. "I'm not doing you _any_ favours. You've still gotta talk to Katara."

Zuko washed pale, coughing into his hand weakly. "Right. Yeah. I should...," he pointed weakly over his shoulder, towards the shoreline. "I should get going... She's gonna want to..." _kill me, most likely._

The worry must have shown, because a bright grin met that answer, a chirped and sassy 'good luck' as Aang backed off the basket as he surely laughed at him, and Zuko was left alone in his suddenly deflating balloon.

His hopes kind of felt the same.

* * *

I think that leaves me needing one chapter, so I shall post that when I'm not falling asleep.

Good night everyone, please read, review, and continue on with me!


	17. Hey You

Gah, the font is so tiny! I don't even know why. Eh, I'm not overtly concerned. Either way, as promised, it's time for acknowledgements!

Samaraluvs1D, you have been a fantastic reviewer, going so far as to review each chapter of the Great Posting! So happy! I hope you continue to review, because it's one hell of an inspirational boast!

Melody, sorry for ruining your nightly read. As I'd mentioned in (oh god, which one) a chapter earlier, I am back on track. Your chapters shall be posted daily once again! I can't promise that it'll always be around the same time of day, but it'll happen.

Brainy-brownie, welcome! And I'm sorry if it seems quick. I only have 24 days to mess around with Zuko's awkwardness. Plus, the boy took a lightening bolt for her. He's a passionate little fellow. I do appreciate the comment though! Like I mentioned to Not the Mermaid, I seriously appreciate criticism.

To Kym and my random Guest, thank you for the compliments!

And, lastly, to Not the Mermaid. You were my first criticism, so I want you to know that I was so nervous to post after the dream sequence! I'm so happy you liked it! And I still love your long comments, please keep 'em coming!

Okay, onwards we shall go! Enjoy, everybody!

* * *

The hunt was postponed, the villagers were alerted, and by the time the balloon landed on the icefield outside their village, everyone had gathered. The ash was light, much lighter than indicated by the steamships, but the pale grey tinge was still a depressing turn from the pale blues and clean white most were used to.

Zuko had known there was a hunt. The men had come running from the distance, all of them waving weapons at his approaching vessel. Zuko had known the villagers were alerted. The children had been running from house to house, the blue of their tunics clearly visible even with the light snowfall. Zuko knew the entire village was there, because the buildings behind the crowd were silent and unmoving.

Zuko also knew he landed on an icefield, because the moment his foot left the wooden ramp of the balloon it also left the ground completely. He had an interesting view of the horizon tipping down as he tipped up, good eye widening in shock and underlying embarrassment. He tried to scramble to his feet, but the ice seemed to have a mind of its own and that sudden thought had him, for lack of better wording, freezing in place.

He looked to the side, somehow precariously balanced on his rear, one foot planted and most of his upper weight on the opposite hand. The free hand swept his bangs back as he looked, knowing that the dark-haired ball of fury should be- _there_.

Swallowing, he stayed where he was. If she had wanted him to stand, she'd have let him get up. Or maybe not tripped him in the first place. He ignored the feeling of doom as she towered over him. He wasn't used to looking up at her, no matter how often she'd directed that famous glare at him. He dropped his hand to his waist, feeling weakly for the small gift he'd brought her, realizing just how stupid he felt about it now. The black fringe of hair fell back into his eyes, giving him a shaded view of her form as she stopped in front of him, her hands pressing into her hips.

"Firelod Zuko."

"... Hey, Katara."

He blew the hair back, noting immediately the crumpled letter in her hand. His eyes locked, recognizing his own script. She seemed to pull it behind her, before suddenly storming forward and thrusting it in his face. He jerked back even as she leaned forward. "You have exactly two minutes to explain what this _stu-_"

"Zuko, what are you doing here?!" Both heads whipped towards the approaching Sokka, their faces only inches apart. A tall man was walking up behind him, and Zuko felt a trickle of anticipation. He would recognize Hakoda anywhere after Boiling Rock, and he was suddenly afraid that the man could read his face, read how he felt about his daughter.

The Chief patted his son on the back, walking over to the fallen young man. Holding a hand down, he grinned. "So, the young Firelord who saved my life. Welcome to the South Pole, Zuko."

Reaching up, he grasped the man's hand as he set to ignore the fuming young lady watching his every move.

* * *

He'd been saved by Hakoda, but he didn't think his chances were going to hold out, not where Katara was concerned.

For once, though, his luck seemed to hold out.

She'd managed to corner him in the kitchens, but Hakoda had appeared to request him. He'd been caught carrying some firewood for a family, but the young daughter of the household had popped up to pull him along. He'd managed to avoid her at every twist and turn. Which meant his luck would definitely turn right... about...

Fire bender though he was, the cold still bit into him. He was constantly steaming and sizzling as his inner fire attempted to keep him warm. He was even getting used the slipping and sliding encountered by melting the snow with each step. The only thing that was still bothering him was how cold his hands were, and it was a pain that never left even if he nearly stuck his hands into fire. He was just returning from his air balloon, toting a bag of supplies and cold weather gear, when he nearly ran into her.

His breath caught, the burn of the cold air sharpening his mind and vision as he stared at her. She was flushed with rage and cold, glaring up at him as she clutched that letter (still). Her hand came up and she jabbed him in the chest, pushing him back towards the privacy of his balloon.

"Not this time. Uh uh. You don't get to run away without _explaining_, Zuko! My relationship with _Aang?!_ And what _emotions_ did you think you were conveying?! Because all _I_ got was indifference! You just up and stop talking because you can't handle me being friends with Aang? I don;t even know why I'm so angry about this, other than the fact that you're a stupid _idiot!_"

He'd opened his mouth maybe four times during her rant, only to snap it shut as she bordered hysteria before reeling it back. He couldn't get a word in edgewise, so instead his hand went to his hip satchel as she went on.

"You don't understand what you're talking about, Zuko! We spend months saving the world, but that's nothing, right? So maybe something changed over the two weeks of hanging out? Not at all! Might as well just cut off all conta- What is this, Zuko?"

"A-a pen box."

"A pen box. Why are you giving me a pen box."

"Because i-it holds a pen...?"

She stared at him, mouth partially open, before she snapped it closed and snapped it open to peer at the contents. He heard her breath catch a bit as she lifted it out. "This is not a pen, Zuko." It was carved out of, if his memory served him, a buffalo yak's horn. Polished to a glossy ash grey, it was inlaid with a fire lily petal. Other than that, it seemed a very simple design. But the craftsmanship was flawless, even she had to have noticed that. Just as she noticed Zuko shifting awkwardly and waiting for her approval.

When none was forthcoming, he cleared his throat. "When my great-grandfather was, um, training to be the Avatar in the North Pole, he was given the horn. As a gift. But it wasn't a pen. I mean, obviously. They'd just taken it from the beast, and I think it was supposed to be dinner or something but since he'd help catch it they'd given him the horn and- Um. Right. It was my mother who made it into a pen. She liked, ah, fire lilies. They're not, I'm not trying to say anything! They're not like panda lilies. Well, I guess they are, bu-"

She stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. Effectively it shut him up, but he didn't respond. He couldn't. Long before he could even process the event, she'd pulled away, mumbled a thank you, and left him standing there as she ran.

* * *

So as I got this all done up, I broke 400 views on this story. For this day alone. So much happiness. Thank you again, everyone, and maybe I can even get to 50 reviews before Christmas! That's only 16! I'd be so happy!

Anyway, please read, review, or flame! Have a great evening, and I hope to hear from you!


	18. Miracles Do Happen

Holy animal crackers I hit almost 600 views on that last chapter. Did not expect that at all. The support you guys are giving me? I cannot thank you enough. This is my first well-received story, so it's amazing to see how many people are actually checking it out. And on that note, I'm still greedily hoping for 50 reviews for Christmas! Please, please make me ever so happy!

Anyway, on to the chapter! Hope you all had a lovely day, and enjoy the read!

* * *

She was still awing over the fact that she'd pressed her lips to his (it wasn't a _kiss_) as she scrambled into her room, slamming ice in front of the doorway for guaranteed privacy. She paced the floor worn, eyes wide and hand holding the pen against her lips. The ones she was chewing on, the ones she'd held against Zuko's.

It had been a test, really. She wanted to see what would happen, what she would feel. She hadn't been prepared for that, though. She refused to describe it as 'like fireworks', or anything electric- or flame-related. It was too tacky.

Her hand pulled away to observe the pen, looking at the casing and inlay. It merged the two nations quite well, really. But go figure Zuko would give her a pen, of all things. Most guys gave flowers, or jewelry. He wasn't very good at gifting, it seemed. She thought back to him, his face as she'd cornered him. His bag, too, the one she'd made him drop when she'd kissed him. Her brow furrowed before she launched off her sleeping pallet, ripping the ice down and walking out with purpose.

* * *

Sokka had seen his sister come back from the icefield that served as Zuko's landing pad. He'd observed her red face, and had started in suspicion at Zuko's when he shuffled through about ten minutes later. His eyes narrowed as he watched Zuko nearly trip over a sled runner before he corrected himself, face somehow blazing a more intense red.

He stood slowly, leaning over to speak to his father. "Dad, can we wait a few seconds before the hunt starts? I just have to go talk to someone."

Hakoda didn't look over, just nodded. "Be quick, Sokka. The men are growing restless." Only when his son wandered away did he glance in the direction the Firelord had gone. He wasn't blind, and he was more than aware of the blush both his daughter and Zuko had shared.

He'd give his son a five minute lead before he went to see how well Zuko could defend himself from the questioning of a protective father.

* * *

Zuko was crouched in the guest lodge, a small and personal single-room house he'd been given for the duration of his stay. He was still a blazing red, not even paying attention to his surroundings. Which was probably why he jumped when a tool clattered down beside him, the metal ringing against the floor. He swiveled to stare at the suddenly-there Sokka, confused. "A shovel?"

"Yeah. I'm giving you a shovel."

"Why, though? I don't get it."

"I'm giving you a shovel. And a talk."

"A shovel talk. Really."

"There you go, you're getting it now! Yeah. A shovel talk. I think you know who about. And I know you like her. Maybe you thought you could hide it, but I'm a smart guy, Zuko. And I saw you stumbling back from the balloon. You might have even said something to her, because I saw her looking pretty uncomfortable, too. So, if you upset her, or don't treat her ri-"

"You can't bury me, if that's what you're gonna say."

"-ght then we'll both kick yo- Wait. What? What d'you mean, I can't bury you? If you hurt my sis, I'll-"

"The ground's frozen. You physically cannot bury me."

"Then I'll toss you in the ocean!"

"Then why give me a shovel? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you that-"

"Whatever you're trying to tell me, you're doing it wro-"

"_I'm _wrong? I'm not the one going around making goo goo eyes in front of family memb-"

"I do NOT make eyes at-"

"Boys, **ENOUGH!**"

Sokka drew back from the bender, a carefree expression on his face, but Zuko felt absolutely no relief. He jumped to his feet, bowing deep at the waist as Hakoda strode in. The room was silent, and Zuko didn't dare lift his head. He heard footsteps approaching, causing him to take a shallow breath. His nerves were on edge at just the volume Hakoda had used, let alone the fact that he'd been kissed by the man's daughter not an hour ago. A murmer, and he saw, out the corner of his eye, Sokka leaving the room. Probably not good.

"Stand up, Zuko."

He straightened, eyes staring ahead. This was it. He swallowed nervously, then flinched when a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Relax, boy." His eyes flicked to Hakoda's, surprise flickering through them. "I understand why my son is fighting with you. And, if your hawk constantly coming and going is anything to go by, I believe I know your relationship with my daughter."

Hakoda didn't look angry, and that was keeping Zuko quiet. It seemed Sokka was the only family member that could get him going on a rant. Katara just made him frustrated enough to occasionally rip his own hair out.

"I can't say I approve, as you have not earned the right, nor the respect of my tribe. But you would be lucky to have Katara love-"

"I was lucky to be born." His face flushed at the outburst, for cutting Hakoda off. At the questioning look, he dipped his head. "My father always told me that. I was lucky to be born. If Katara loved me... It would be so much more than luck. It would be a miracle."

The man had paused, regarding him silently. He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead. "You saved my life, Zuko. I was lucky you were born, if anything." Zuko's head shot up, but Hakoda was seemingly avoiding his eyes. "I can never thank you enough for helping me."

Unused to praise, especially from a father, Zuko felt all realms of uncomfortable. He was scuffing his feet, hands still twisted behind his back in a military pose. Eye contact? No hope in hell for that. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and his head whipped up. Hakoda was smiling at him, even if his eyes held traces of pity.

"Meet me tomorrow morning. I know you wake early, I've seen you up and about before most people think of daily tasks. There's something I need to talk to you about." He was nodding before Hakoda had finished the sentence, eager to accommodate. He was also attempting to run away, maybe a bit, as he shifted back towards the door. Hakoda beat him to it, once again clapping a hand on his shoulder as he walked past him and out the door. At the last moment, however, he paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Zuko? Dress warmly."

* * *

My goodness, only six chapters left!

Also, I can't remember if I've exclaimed how much I love you, samara! You'll review as long as you are able? And if I don't hear from you in some number of days, I'll send out the dogs. Knowing me, they'll be equipped with hot chocolate and not whiskey. Apologies.

Anyway, please read, review, and have a great weekend!


	19. Trials and Tribulations

Quick post before my double stats!

A huge thank you to my three reviewers this chapter! I'm getting closer to 50 reviews!

* * *

The crack of dawn, when the first young rays of light hit the ground in a refracting prism across the ice, was insanely early in the South. Most people didn't think about rousing from comfortable sleeping furs until the sun was about a hand's breadth from the horizon line.

Zuko wasn't most people, though.

He had woken to his inner flame still burning quietly deep inside, leaving him to guess that there were still at least two full hours until true sunrise. It was unusual, but not unheard of, for him to be awake; his Uncle's training sessions had had him meditating through an entire night once, if only to learn how to control his bending at his weakest moments.

He had left his pallet, uncomfortable and anxious, to find his way towards the communal fire pit at the centre of the village. It was where the tribe took feasts together, and would be the location of Sokka's wedding in just seven days. He'd been informed of that by an excited child just the day before, actually. Ironically, that day coincided perfectly with the time frame Katara had set for his get-here-or-else quota. She'd invited him for her brother's wedding.

It was almost like a date.

Of course, he was pretty sure she hadn't _known_ her brother was getting married on that day, since it was also the Day of the Spirits, but he still liked the thought of it.

It was a distracting thought, though, one that was dampening his control. Which was why he had found his way to the fire pit in the first place; the steady burn of coals was a good focus, the perfect place for his daily meditation. He was finally starting to sink into a true peace when a quiet sigh jerked him alert. His eyes peeked open, watching the elder woman sink into a lotus position over across the coal bed. He recognized her, and it took a clean moment before he had a flash of the old woman he'd grabbed during his first 'visit'.

That was Katara's grandmother.

He squeezed his eyes shut before swallowing heavily, getting to his feet to move to Kanna's side. His head was ducked as he kneeled beside her, trying to find the best way to begin his apology. His mouth opened when she shifted a hand, placing it lightly on his knee. His head whipped over to meet her smile and gentle head shake. "There is no reason to apologize. I know."

A small pat and she returned to her own form of meditation, staring quietly into the pit. After staring at her for a moment, he leaned forward and gently coaxed the brightest stone into a tiny, dancing flame. At her wider smile, he set about calling the fire to him. He was losing himself in the twisting flames, golden eyes reflecting the warmth and movement until they were molten pools. It was calming, distracting in the most primal way. He almost imagined shapes dancing from the flames, a story gliding across his vision.

He didn't realize how long he'd made the flames twist and turn until Kanna touched his face, tracing his burn. He pulled back, turning away from her. She seemed unconcerned, instead drawing his attention to the glowing horizon. Standing, she pulled him up and pointed away, past the village gates. "My son is waiting for you, Zuko of the Fire Nation. Don't keep him. And do your best, boy. The spirits are watching you."

* * *

The meeting wasn't wuite what he was expecting. He'd found Hakoda, along with a group of other Water Tribe men, settled in a tent by a massive ice floe. All of the men were cross-legged and joking about, handing off carved bowls of soup. Hakoda barely spared him a glance, just waving him in as he chatted with them all. Zuko crept in, kneeling nervously at the edge of their semi-circle and refusing any offering of food. His stomach was a little unsettled as it was, with or without the heaviness of animal fats common in the local food. Instead he kept his head down, eyes following them in silence.

Almost on cue, they joined him in silence. Hakoda turned his attention and Zuko straightened up. "I spoke to you yesterday about my daughter, did I not?" At the frantic nodding, he continued. "Then you will no doubt remember what else I said."

Fluttering a breath, he nodded, much slower now. "You told me to stay away from her. That I wasn't well suited." Oh, he remembered. He'd spent hours mulling over the words before passing into an uneasy sleep. The man had been kind to him, which was a jarring encounter, but had closed him out without even letting him try to talk to Katara. And after she'd kissed him!

Hakoda chuckled, glancing at the others. "I said you had not earned the _right,_ Zuko. Would you like the chance to do so?" He must have looked confused, because the other men laughed amongst themselves. "There's a ritual we follow in this village, one that you're a bit too old to partake in. But we do make exceptions, and I feel you deserve the chance to try winning my daughter's hand."

Zuko must have been at a low point in his life, to be getting shocked at every little this and that. But the thought of _Katara's hand_ had his breath quickening. He'd leaned forward without meaning to, hands clenching into his knees. "I'll do anything for a chance, Sir."

Hakoda only smiled.

* * *

Zuko was a brave boy, he'd give him that. He'd nearly jumped on the boat when Hakoda had explained the ice-dodging rite, picking two men of the group to assist. He'd not complained, nor asked for more than the required manpower. Now, Hakoda was watching to boy run about the ship with the will of a captian, and he could admit feelings of respect. Already Zuko had used his resources well, directing the boat near-expertly around smaller ice. The worst was yet to come, however.

But instead of failing, or bungling the lines of the sails, Zuko held strong. That feeling of respect grew as a young man, so adept on land, proved that he was a master of the sea as well. Hakoda's hope was rising as the end of the rough waters approached, smiling more as Zuko came closer to being a true man of the tribe. The remaining men, the ones still beside him, started to raise up a cheer at the pure determination on the water.

Then there was a scream, and one of the men was jerked off the deck seemingly by thin air. A rope caught around his arm and chest, smashing him against the mast just as the small ship pitched forward and into a massive swell of waves.

* * *

Zuko was staring ahead, mouth full of seawater and eyes filled with grit as he watched the floes that he had to force this boat around. His yelling was coming naturally as he ordered his crew to adjust rudders, sails, even using a tool similar to a sled's gee pole to shove away the smaller 'bergs. He was approaching the end of the rapids, he could see tha calming from the ship's position. Gritting his teeth, he forged onward when the scream rang out.

He didn't even register before he was lashing the sail boom to the deck, to create at least an allusion of control to the ship's direction before he was off, feet sliding along the soaked wood. He grabbed hold of the mast, peering up to locate the crewmate in danger. The man was lashed unexplicably down by seemingly unattached ropes, and his position was throwing wave after wave of freezing water that was surely causing his breath to catch.

He moved up towards him, clambering along ropes and slippery fabric in a way he hadn't moved since his Blue Spirit days. He could see a vicious ice chunk ahead, and he feared that the mast would snap off when the waves tipped the boat towards it. If that happened, there was no way that man would survive.

"Don't struggle, I'm coming!" He couldn't be sure the man heard him, but just saying it aloud made him feel better. His hand grabbed the first securing rope, burning through it easily. The man didn't so much as shift his position, and Zuko could feel panic eating at him. Scrabbling higher, he grabbed at random to burn away any loose rope.

Just as his hand laid on the last one, he felt the boat tipping, leaning closer and closer to the water. The burst of flame was uncontrolled, biting into his hand as the man finally fell towards the deck. He only just landed against the rails, and Zuko thought he could hear his ribs cracking when a roiling wave threw everything amiss.

He felt his breath leave him, the boat thrown the complete opposite way as he lost all sense of movement. He hovered in air for a split second (what felt like hours) when sound, gravity, _panic_ hit as he fell clear away from the deck.

He hit the water, cold shocking his muscles as he only thought _I failed_

* * *

_Okay, italics it is! Proper responses for tomorrow's chapter, for it's off to work I go!_

_Please read, review, and have a good one, eh!_


	20. Mark of the Wise

This chapter was not meant to be this long. Oops. Anyway! I wanted to thank Samara again and again, because you make me so happy! Every. Single. Chapter! If you keep this up, I only need five additional reviews to hit fifty!

And Alison, now you shall know, even if I'm... 25 minutes late on the post. I apologize for keeping you in suspense; I'm watching people make giant candy canes and it's fantastic.

As for you, Kym, I'm sad it's coming to an end as well. But this is the first time I've written such an ordeal, and I will say that I've had a few random little stories pop up that don't quite fit with this story... There may be some other stories to write yet!

Anyway, please enjoy, everyone! Almost at the end!

* * *

Pulling out of his unconscious state was a bit like lifting an entire cliff with his mind. Everything was faded out and blurry, right down to the murmuring voices around him. They seemed to cease when he started moving, shifting his weight as the feeling of soft fur caressed his skin.

A lot of skin, actually.

His eyes snapped open as he sat up, hands flying to his chest in an attempt to cover it. "_Where are my clothes?!_"

Hands settled on his shoulders and pushed him back even as the giggling sounded. "Calm down, Zuko. You fell in the water, and they had to take your clothes off until they could get you back to me." He could feel his face burning, because it was _Katara_ that was seeing him undressed. He did shift back, however, relieved to feel that he at least had shorts on. That was a blessing. Falling back against the pillow, he watched her move around the familiar guest lodging. She seemed casual, but he could see the blush settled high on her cheeks; she was just as nervous as he was.

"Are you feeling okay? Warm?" She wasn't looking at him fully either, mostly side glances as she carefully sliced some kind of root, along with various dried herbs (tea leaves?) into a rough cup. When he didn't answer she sighed and pulled some water from the walls to steep the strange smelling mixture. "Can you maybe heat this?"

As she handed the cup over, he couldn't help but brush his fingers against hers. He couldn't look away, either, staring until she lifted her eyes to stare right back. He carefully spread his fingers over both her own and the wall of the cup, seeping heat into both. He was careful, he had control, and the heat fed through her hands without hurting her. Only when steam started rising from the cup did he loosen his grip, letting the tips of his fingers trace down her wrists. Her breath caught a bit, and her eyes flicked to that point of contact before she locked eyes again.

He paid little attention when she set the cup down, instead propping himself up slightly as she moved in. His heart was beating so quickly he wondered if he was going to pass out, but still he lifted his hand again, this time to touch her face as he guided her closer.

"Katara, can you come check- Ah! You're awake!" The two had leapt back like they'd been zapped, and Zuko fiddled his hands into the fur covers as his face blazed. He also refused to look up at Hakoda's critical gaze. As he fiddled, though, he noticed the reason he was being be stared at. His hand came up to cover the starburst burn on his chest, awkward tension flooding his face red. "Katara, go check on Ulda please. His ribs are still giving him problems."

She dipped her head before quickly leaving the room, leaving the men alone. There was a good amount of uncomfortable silence before Hakoda grabbed the back of a chair, dragging it gratingly over to the side of the raised pallet. "Ulda, he is the man that was caught in the rigging, do you remember?" At the nod, he went on, "he thanks you for saving his life. It was a very brave thing you did, and as the Chief I thank you for that."

"I wasn't going to let him die, Sir." Zuko raised his head to watch as the other got to his feet, pacing over to the fire pit. He crouched down, tracing a finger through the soot.

"You didn't even know him, and yet you risked your life to climb that mast." He had moved back in front of him now. "Which is why it's my honour to welcome you." Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion as Hakoda swept his hair back, hand holding him steady by laying across the unscarred side of his face. The other hand, the sooty one, traced a curving horizontal line across his forehead, and a single dot just below it. "The Mark of the Wise, for leading your crew as well as risking your own well-being to keep them safe. Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko."

Zuko pressed a hand to his forehead lightly, allowing the soot to transfer without smudging. He was still observing it when Hakoda spoke quietly, "That is the same mark Sokka received, one shared by myself as well. You're a good man, Zuko, and I give you my permission to attempt courting my daughter."

Swallowing drily, he nodded. His voice was caught in his throat, and he was honestly basking in the fatherly affection that he'd never had before. Hakoda seemed to pick up on it, because he laid a hand on his shoulder before giving it a strong squeeze.

The sealskin door opened and Katara peeked her head in, eyes darting to Zuko (and his still-bare chest) a few times before centering on her father. "Ulda's all fixed up, Dad. Can he come talk to Zuko?"

"Perhaps ask him yourself, Katara." She rolled her eyes, but her face flamed up as she stared at him. He was nodding before she asked, leaning forward to be closer even though she was across the room. Her hand gripped a bit tighter on the doorframe as she bit her lip, shifting her weight as well. He could feel the smile on his face before he remembered Hakoda was still there, and most likely not enjoying the attraction he was so clearly displaying. Leaning back, he coughed into his fist before nodding much more regally, his best Firelord voice coming on.

"Please send Ulda in, then."

* * *

Zuko expected being thanked by a grateful man, or even an unwilling one should he be less inclined towards the Fire Nation. What he didn't expect was the overflowing happiness the man entered with, nor the cheering and running when Ulda got a good look at him (and the black on his forehead). Before he knew it, the man had run for the doors shouting, and a warriors had crowded into the room. He looked at Hakoda imploringly, but he only looked mildly amused. No help from him, then. He did hand him a tunic, though, and Zuko was quick to shrug that on.

As he was lashing his belt, one man stood on the table, hands held high to calm the gathered crowd. "The boy's part of the tribe now, men! Let us greet him properly!"

Things got a bit blurry after that.

Flasks had been passed around as the men celebrated the addition of a tribe member, almost the same way they would have had there been a birth in the village. He was reasonably sure that someone even mentioned babies to him, but he may have been a little... compromised. He didn't want to offend these people, after all. So he'd taken a swig of anything passed to him, soon laughing and cheering along with the men.

He kind of remembered Sokka being there, and he was vaguely reminiscent of a poetry challenge... Or had he been singing? He _did_ remember stumbling outside at some point, the cold sharpening his mind a bit. The moon was hanging bright and heavy over his head, and the sound of splashing caught his attention.

Bending up his body temperature, he peeked around a building to watch Katara nearly dancing under the light, the water twisting with her form sensually. He shuffled a bit, causing her to almost whip him in the face. His balance wasn't so great, so when he stepped back to avoid the strike he fell, grunting heavily as he landed before laughing. She cocked her head, a bit of a smile twitching onto her face as she walked over.

"Have they been giving you slivov? Geez, Zuko, you're a mess. C'mon, up you get, mister." He was still chuckling as he clung to her, his legs not quite working the way they wanted them to. His bare hands hit her neck as he struggled for a grip before he looked up at her.

"You're really cold, Katara." He fully flung his arms around her now, raising his body heat considerably. She gasped, then sighed. He was leaning more weight against her as he snickered, face pressed heavily into her shoulder. She stayed still for a minute or two, but he was draping more weight until she simply had to move or risk falling over.

"Okay, I think you're ready for bed. Man, I'd hate to see you with cactus juice... Hold on, c'mon. Time to walk." He shuffled along with her as they headed back towards some doors. He wasn't sure which doors, but they were quieter than the one he had stumbled out of originally. She must have noticed the general volume from his sleeping quarters because she guided him away in a completely different direction. "We're not going back there or you're never going to sleep."

She managed to lift him through a door, helping him over to the pallet. "Down you go, Zuko." But when she went to leave, he reached a hand out to stop her.

"Don't go, Katara..." He'd already turned his face into the pillow, but he refused to let her go. "You're still cold... Stay...? Please..." His tongue wasn't working the way he wanted, and he was sure he was slurring. His body was feeling fuzzy and warm, which was also what probably gave him the courage to hold on as she tugged. In the end she just tossed her head back and groaned.

"Zuko, you idiot. Shove over."

* * *

She refused to lay down beside him. She did. But she was also pretty sure that he wasn't a drinker, and he wasn't going to be well come morning. It was her duty, as a healer, to make sure he was okay. So she was sitting with her back against the cold wall, a lap full of ridiculously warm Firebender. She was brushing a hand through his hair as he slept (like a rock), feeling the ebb and wane of the moon's power as the night slowly moved onto day.

It took about an hour after the sun crested the horizon before he started shifting. She had a clear view of his good eye opening, just a tad, before both squeezed shut and he whimpered weakly. His body curled into her a bit before freezing, and then he shot away from her like a wound rubber band.

Unfortunately, he got caught on the fur pelt and hit the ground not two feet away.

"Katara, why are you...- Oh Agni, my head..." She did feel kind of bad for him, so she slipped off the pallet to crouch beside him. If her body conveniently shadowed out the sunlight, well, she was feeling pretty generous.

"I'm guessing you got welcomed to the Tribe. They fed you slivov, a plum fermentation. This, Zuko, is what happens the day after. Idiot. Are you feeling okay, though?" And she felt the tone change from mocking to gentle as she laced her hand back through his hair. "Because you're going to need to be. The men of the tribe aren't done with you yet."

He peered up at her, a strange mixture of hope and confusion on his face. "Katara...?" His own hand reached up, even if he winced occassionally at the no-doubt pounding of his head, and caught a strand of her loose hair.

Her heart leapt a bit, watching him just _stare_ at her with such an intense look that she wanted to avert her eyes. "Zuko, don't." And she caught his hand lightly to pull it away. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't sure how to stop it. She blamed her exhaustion for not getting up and leaving him there to think about what she was sure he was about to say. As soon as those words left his lips, their relationship, for better or worse, would never be the same.

Painstakingly he lifted himself, staring at her as he caught her own hand in his. "Katara, is it okay if I love you?"

She couldn't help it; her eyes watered at the words. Her hand was shaking and she realized his was too. She felt the tears drop and she sniffled, pressing the palm of her free hand against one eye. How attractive. He says he loves her and she cries on him. But she was nodding, nodding without realizing she meant to, and his grip tightened on her.

He caught a finger under her chin, lifting her head until he could wipe her tears away, untangling his hand to do so. Then his hands, still so much warmer than her own, framed her face and he leaned in until his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

Merry Christmas I'm done!

Kidding! I'm kidding! We still have five more days, and now they're gonna be all cute and stuff. Well. They would be if Zuko wasn't so awkward. Let's see how that goes.

I realized that Zuko escaped drinking his tea that Katara made for him. It was an icky medicinal one, so good dodge, Zuko!

Anyway, please read, review, and happy Sunday!


	21. My Heart I Give

Tiny bit of a filler, but it is necessary, sorry!

Before my thank yous, just wanted to say that I'm totally going to dance when I get to 50 reviews, and it's looking far more plausible now than ever. If I go over, hey, I may just write request oneshots for you lovely darlings. Totally not bribing.

Righto! A thank you to my regulars, and look for some more personal responses at the end!

***Also!***

An animal dies in this. It's not gruesome, detailed, or graphic. But I don't want to upset anyone. There is also a tiny mention of suicide, but it's nothing that doesn't pop up in some adaptations of Post-Avatar canon.

* * *

Zuko, Firelord and general leader of the entire Fire Nation, had at best a spotty account concerning his luck. He had been banished, abused, and betrayed more than he could count on both hands. Even as he aged, as 19 years had filled out his face and broadened his shoulders, his luck happily spiraled out of his grasp and threw itself down the deepest and darkest crevasse on a fairly regular basis. He tended not to be surprised when things messed up because of it.

It was still disappointing, though, when every attempt he made to be alone with Katara backfired. It was awful; he'd make an excuse to slip away but only make it ten feet before Sokka intercepted. Or Hakoda, or even Ulda. He was the talk of the village now that he was a part of it.

Sokka had rediscovered his passion for sword training, which was admittedly refreshing but also incredibly time consuming. It was an easy way to burn through an easy two days, and a _really_ easy way to nearly lose a hand. Turns out when the combination of Sokka's determination met distraction by way of a certain woman, Zuko was an easy target. On the high note, Katara was right there and he was fixed up pretty quick. He managed to steal a kiss before Sokka came running back, which was as good as his luck went from that point on.

Sokka must have noticed his sister's blazing face because he stopped the training immediately, muttering unhappily under his breath.

"Sokka, what's wrong? I'm fine, you don't need to take me to a healer. Katara fixed me up...!" It was a long shot and he really just wanted to escape his grasp, maybe get back to Katara. He hadn't really spoken to her since that first kiss, hadn't had the time. But every time they passed in solitude, they were reaching for each other until he could seal his mouth over hers passionately.

The number if times he'd almost been caught would eventually give him greys, he was sure of it.

Now though, he was brought into the hunting lodge where a large amount of men waited, sharpening stones and wineskins passed around in happy abandon. They raised up a cheer when they saw Zuko, and Hakoda gestured him over. "Sit, boys! We have a task!"

Sokka obviously knew what was going on, because he dropped down and grabbed a nearby sword. He made a show of running a whetstone up the blade, all the while staring Zuko down confrontationally. Zuko kept his attention on Hakoda instead, since he didn't look on the edge of genocide.

"Sokka's wedding is in five days. As is custom, we must hunt food for the feast, as well as a pelt to mantle his bride." He slung an arm around his son and shook him lightly, a broad grin on his face. "As a new man of the tribe, you will join our hunting team. Maybe you'll even catch something to impress Katara." His grin turned swarthy with a hearty wink to match. Zuko straightened, blushing but determined. He had dreams of courting Katara properly, and he would earn the family's approval as was custom.

After that came the crash course. He didn't bother to inform them that he knew the basics, because honestly he would need every advantage to counterbalance his bad luck. Instead he sat, proud and proper, as they explained the ins and outs of hunting. He learned the method of moving as a pack, how to bring down the massive beasts of the South, even the best way to blood them. He did make a slightly uncomfortable face at that, not feeling the blood-thirst of the men around him quite as strongly as they.

The men stood as a unit, pulling him along to the great outdoors with promises of glory and fame. Hakoda caught his arm just before he was dragged out, pressing a long, sheathed dagger into his hand.

"Keep this on you, just in case. And treat it well, boy, it's been in the family for many moons."

Clutching the blade he nodded, feeling that blossom of familial love the water siblings thrived on. He smiled at Hakoda, a true and genuine one.

"I hope to keep it there, Sir." Bold, but he would prove that he was there for Katara, and he would surely fight for her.

* * *

Confirmed.

He still hated the cold.

And he was also wishing they'd given him a lesson on walking on ice, since every other step had his feet splaying out. Even more unhappily, Katara had followed the group. She'd said something about collecting seaweed for the feast, but he was pretty sure she was just along to laugh at him.

It was all she'd done so far.

He was in the process of falling on his ass for the umpteenth time when a cry went up, the men fanning out to form a loose semi-circle around a braying herd of tiger seals. The men started cutting a smaller beast out, with Sokka leading the assault. He was jabbing his spear forward when the creature shrieked, twirling on the spot to dive back into a hole in the ice. The rest of the seals fought each other as well, pushing and ramming to get beneath the frozen surface first.

Sokka moved forward in a sound of dismay, trying to catch at least one fleeing seal before they all vanished under the ice when a massive paw slammed down. He fell back, watching with a scream as a polar bear dog whirled to face him. It trundled away from the seal hole, beady black eyes locked on the man. Lips pulling back to reveal long and cruel canines, it lunged at Sokka. He only managed to stop the deathblow by jamming his spear into the open maw, but still claws caught into his hip and stained the snow read.

Zuko blasted the ground around him with heat, melting the snow to give him some form of purchase as he bolted forward. He only saw Sokka on the ground, was pretty sure he heard him screaming in fear, and the adreniline drove him. It gave him the strength needed to leap onto the bear's back, grabbing the shaft and yanking back.

"Run, I've got this!"

* * *

Katara had bolted forward the moment she'd seen that polar bear dog rise out of a snow bluff. Its pelt had blended in so well that no one had seen the danger until it was too late, until Sokka was being tossed across the tundra. The men had scrambled to surround it, clashing the spear tips against the ground to get its attention. It didn't work, she saw that right away when it ripped into Sokka's hip.

Her breath caught and was pulled from her completely when the air heated, moisture evaporating immediately. Zuko, who'd been only feet from her, was suddenly astride the bear and fighting, pulling back more and more until the massive monster reared up with a roar. The Bender was nearly on fire, steam swirling from his body and masking the death fight. She couldn't focus on him as much as she wanted, even with the sting of fear at knowing just how much danger he was in. She'd managed to help the warriors drag Sokka back, Bending the water around his hip when the sound of a crash had her head jerking up.

The polar bear dog lay on its side, tongue lolling out as its shoulders shifted oddly. Zuko pulled himself out from beneath it slowly, hand cradling the hilt of the dagger as he stumbled to his feet. He stared down, almost looking confused at the carcass at his feet. Confused and sad, she realized. Crouching down, he ran a hand over the snout and she could see his lips moving.

Watched as he brushed the silky fur and read his lips as he apologized to the violent beast he'd killed with his own hand.

* * *

It had taken him a while to clean himself up, refusing to see anyone until the red was washed away from his hands at the very least. He was still furiously scrubbing into a basin when he heard movement at the door. He knew it was Katara, but he refused to look back at her. He was afraid she'd be ashamed of him, of the deed he'd committed. When her hand laid on his shoulder he gripped the side of the basin, eyes closed. Her hand moved across the planes of his back and her cheek took place on his shoulder instead. She trailed the other down to lace her fingers in his and he finally felt his body relax.

"There's no need to feel guilty, you know. You saved Sokka and you're feeding the entire tribe. You did very well."

"I know. I understand all of that. It just felt so cruel. All I could think of was that..." His breath caught, "What if I turn out like my father?" Her hand left his back immediately to wrap around him, giving a gentle squeeze as she hugged him. He caught the hand against his stomach, holding tight as he fought for control. "I can't be like that. I won't. And if I am, I- I can't live like that. I'd rather die."

She pulled back to force him to face her, cheeks flushing with anger as she wound back and slapped him. "Never, _never_ say that again! You're nothing like him, and you never will be! Do you think your father apologized every time he hurt someone? No, Zuko, look at me! You're so different from him that there is no comparison." He stared into her blue eyes, forced to because she refused to let go of his face. They were watery and he wanted to comfort her, wipe away the tears again, but he could feel the stream from his own eye trialing down his face. She watched it, leaning in to lightly kiss the tears away. Her eyes flicked down and away, anger burning into shyness as her voice quieted. "Besides, I could never love a man like Ozai."

He pulled her tight against him, murmuring apologies and declarations of love into her hair. He wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

Samara - I feel like Zuko would be the most uncoordinated drunk. Like, highly amusing for any and all to witness. And there will be kisses everywhere. Kisses and healing because my goodness that boy has family issues.

Melody - I'm not sure where you're from, but I have not heard the word 'oogies' before and I can't get over how very adorable it is! Fantastic! And as long as you read, well, I have to give you something to look at!

Lovedusktodawn - Funnily enough I haven't watched the show in a long, long time. One day I just had the Killer Bunny of plot ideas hit me and the characters were just so dang chatty.

Kym - After I mentioned writing more, that Killer Bunny mentioned above reproduced. I have pages of just loose planning. '_

Alison (can I shorten your user name like that?) - Don't worry, they will be together. I may be a bit mean to Zuko here and there, but he'll get the girl and they can be all adorable!

Thank you all again, and please read, review, and enjoy your day! Night. Whichever. But have a good one, eh!


	22. The Proposal

Gah, so much fluff! Anyway, I've an announcement! I wasn't kidding about taking requests! Anyone over the 50th rev

* * *

iew can request a story, up until Boxing Day. Pending on the amount of requests I get, there may be a tiny delay for getting them posted. I will try for before New Year though!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

With the polar bear dog caught and the wedding approaching, things went quickly for the next three days. The excitement in the village was nearly palatable. Sokka was dragged every left and right, and since it was Zuko that had helped bring down the beast he was often brought along.

The other men had teased Zuko at first, saying that with the kill he had the right to take the pelt for his future bride. When he politely declined, saying it wasn't just his, Sokka pulled him aside.

"It's your right, idiot. Why're you giving it to me?"

"You fought it too. And you're getting married in under a week. You probably need it more."

"So you're telling me you don't want to marry. Because after that ice dodging, any girl in this village would say yes. Just for your information." He picked at his teeth idly as he watched Zuko's face colour.

"I'm not interested in any of the girls in the village..." It probably would have been more convincing if he didn't shift around like a two-year old.

"Maybe not ones that are meant to be here, I guess. But then, we don't really need a Master Healer here so much, so..." He tried not to laugh at the stricken look, now. "Listen, Zuko... Remember our little 'field trip'? Yeah, well, you weren't so bad, I guess. And if you really want to try taming Katara- no, don't give me that look, the girl's a dragon in every sense of the word- then I can..." He tried to hold back his wince, but it may have slipped a bit, "I can get over it."

Zuko looked at him in confusion, clearing his throat a few times. When he spoke, it was greatly hesitant. "You're saying... You don't mind...?"

"I don't mind giving you the chance. But I'm not saying it's gonna do anything for you. I mean, we're talking full-on dating, right? Because Katara would kill you if it was anything else. Obviously she'd be behind me in line, because no one messes with my sister. Right, dating. You'd have to convince her to, like, go with you to the Fire Nation. So she'll just crush you anyway. Win win."

Sokka pointedly ignored the incredulous look. Zuko had to glance away to collect himself. "You want me to date her so I'll fail. That feels... unfair, somehow"

Clapping him on the shoulder, the Water Tribe boy grinned. "You think I'm mean? Katara'll destroy you."

Sokka did mean to walk away, strutting like a proud panda peacock, but Zuko had him freezing in place with his quiet, "But I love her." He did a slow turn, hands held up as he stared at the Firebender.

"Like, love? Love love? Did you tell her that?" At the responding nod he blew a breath out. "Okay, and she didn't kill you. Oh boy. That's a different story. Come on." And he grabbed Zuko's hand, leading him through the camp until the Chief's tent peeked above the other structures. "We've gotta talk to Dad."

* * *

In Zuko's opinion, the talk had gone very well. He was still alive, Sokka had stayed pretty quiet, and Katara was waiting for him when he left.

He snuck a glance to make sure Sokka wasn't right on his heels before he caught her hand. He couldn't stop from smiling at her, tugging her in a bit to rest his forehead on her own. "C'mon, run with me. Before your brother gets out here. I need to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes at him but went along when he pulled, laughter ringing out. Zuko caught a glimpse of a dismayed Sokka as the pair fleed, but he wouldn't be letting him catch up. This chat was long overdue.

He was beelining for his own abode when she yanked hard enough to have him stumbling. He almost donked his head on the doorway as the pair skidded in. She looked back, grinning. "I have a present for you."

She pushed (shoved) him down to sit, hurrying over to rummage around. He realized he was in her family's home and he took the time to look around. It was small, her quarters furnished with bright scraps from around the Nations. He felt pride at seeing a traditional Fire Nation dress peeking out from her clothing chest. Curiousity had the better of him and he leaned forward, toying with the fabric as she busied herself.

A swat to his hand had him pulling away, much chastised. Snorting inelegantly she plopped down beside him, half shoving him off the cushion to make room. Rolling his own eyes he shifted, managing to sneak an arm around her (for balance, of course). "Can I talk now, or are you still in charge?"

It was only because he had his arm around her that she didn't shove him completely off the cushion. Laughing, he instigating a bit of a territory war before leaning into her. "Let me talk, Katara! You girls are crazy!"

"You started it, Jerkbender!"

Working through his laughter he caught her cheeks, maybe squishing them a bit to watch her face screw up more in playful frustration. Once she was staring at him, he composed enough to give just a mild smile. "I talked to your father."

Her brow furrowed now. "What for? Did Sokka ask you to be part of the ceremony?"

"Well, yes, and that's kind of what I need to talk to you about." He had to catch her face before she could ramble on too much about what an honour it was. "Focus. Breathe, deep breath. I'm going to teach you to meditate one of these days. Now, what I'm trying to say is... In the Fire Nation we ask someone we love to attend parties. Not just some girl."

She shook her head. "And what does that have to do with...?"

Groaning he leaned back. "I'm saying this wrong. The wedding, Sokka's. I'm a part of the, well, party. And I want you to attend. With me. And you're not a girl." Her eyes narrowed as his widened. "No, you're a girl! A beautiful one! Just not... Aargh!" He flopped onto his back, staring forlornly at the ceiling. She leaned to look down at him, amused and looking less offended than she could have been.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend, Zuko?"

At least she knew him well enough.

At his pathetic nod she yet again laughed at him. "Hold your breath, Mr. Firebender." He started to sit up to question but a heavy blue object was tossed at his face, knocking him right back to the floor. He pulled at it, feeling silky fur under his hands. Prying it off he sat up to examine the dyed coat.

"It's a tradition, here in the Water Tribe, to gift a loved one with something they might actually need. Normally the guy would do it, but since you don't know the customs I thought I'd go easy on you."

"But why... this is the fur from the animal I-" she quieted him with a gentle kiss.

"I wanted to show you that you didn't kill for fun, or needlessly. There was good in what you did, and you have to always remember that." She was still leaning over him as she grinned. "And you're kind of a baby with the cold."

He pouted, though that wasn't the word he'd use, as she tweaked his nose. Grumbling he sat up, but he did pull an arm through one sleeve. She tugged his arm through the other and tugged it closed, kneeling in front of him. Jutting her chin she brushed lips lightly. "But someone's got to take care of you, and I don't think too many will put up with your temper."

He ignored the urge to refute that; he was well known for that attitude issue after all. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes, stupid. I'll be yours, but only if you're mine, too."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! It's getting so fluffy with Christmas so close, oh dear.

Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy your day!

I have some comments to reply to but I shall amass them for next chapter! Almost at 50, guys!


	23. A Mother's Blessing

The Eve of Christmas Eve! Yay! I want to thank everyone for getting us over 50 reviews, my gods! You're all so amazing! And some of the ideas... I'm already mad scientisting some stories.

So here we go, the third last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Zuko was composed, elegant, and refined as the ceremony took place. He was used to such occasions, growing up with regal feasts that required the best behaviour. It was thus both grating and hilarious to watch Sokka shift and groan and lean around to see what the hold-up was.

Really, though, Water Ceremonies were ridiculously time-consuming.

It started with getting ready, annoying with Sokka's complaining gunning early and loud. They were dressed and fixed up, hair pulled into topknots. Zuko had bugged until they let him wear his new coat, s

* * *

o he wasn't at all bothered with that they did to him after that.

And he was happy with the coat, already so attached in the few days he'd had it. She'd stitched blue-dyed tiger seal with polar bear fur, all in the sake of 'stopping certain baby benders from whining'. In fake offense he managed to guilt her enough for an evening curled up together as she explained the process of curing, stitching, even the guessing for his size. She couldn't escape admitting that she may have been checking him out on one of their many beach trips for that information, and he didn't try to escape teasing her.

Sokka had then stalled for a set amount of time, fiddling with the coat whilst openly weeping over the loss of his sister. It had taken Zuko and Hakoda both to remind him that he was getting married in under four hours before they could even move on.

Then it was a slew of oaths and rituals to 'purify' Sokka. Zuko spent that hour snickering at the uncomfortable young man, until they rounded on him to do the same.

Finally it was time, the men kneeling on thin, uncomfortable mats as the village lodge fell into absolute silence. Sokka once again craned his neck about as a heady, scented smoke started to fill the room. A draft of cold air blew in as Suki stepped through the door, pushing the smoke back so that she was framed in clear, clean air. Sokka's jaw dropped.

She was wearing a pure white mantle, draped around her shoulders and fastened with a delicate golden fan. As per her own customs she proudly displayed her Kyoshi facepaint, the white of it blending perfectly into the pelt. As she stepped forward, eyes locked on Sokka, the fur swept along with a whispering hush.

Zuko jabbed lightly at Sokka, trying to get him to close his mouth, when he felt his own drop open. Katara had followed Suki in, her own shoulders draped with something blue and soft and very, very tempting. He wanted nothing more than to grab hold, tug her to him... He felt a sharp elbow dig into his side and he tore his eyes away, tossing a small glare at Sokka beside him and drawing back only slightly as the man leaned towards him.

"My wedding, my rules! No drooling over my sister in my presence!" Even whispered his voice drew the unhappy attention of the shamans and Kanna, leader of the Council, swatted the pair of them.

"The spirits will not bless you if you are not true, silly boy."

"And I might start to wonder if I should run for the hills if you keep looking at Zuko and not me." Sokka's head snapped up to stare at his future wife, expression melting to one of relief and happiness as he held a hand to her. Taking it, she eased down across from him as Katara fanned the wide pelt out. Zuko leaned slightly to catch her eye, smiling himself. She ducked her head, and he was momentarily thrown by a woman standing behind her, hand resting on Katara's shoulder. Shaking his head, he frowned in confusion when she had simply vanished.

Kanna's voice broke him back as she started the ceremony. Her voice began, speaking in a language long forgotten as she appealed to the spirits on the day when the barrier between worlds was at its thinnest. The more she spoke, the higher the tension in the room became. Even the fussiest youngster had gone silent as her voice weaved.

Zuko felt a chilling comfort ease against his face and he couldn't help but turn his head into it. It was familiar, but nothing like Katara's strong hands. An older familiar, almost like... He looked up, eyes wide, as his mother looked down at him. She giggled soundlessly as she pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing towards the ceremony.

Many filmy bodies were crowded around the couple, hands reaching and touching their joined hands. Some kissed their fingertips first, and others even leaned and pressed ghostly lips to their foreheads. Kanna smiled at each and every spirit, bowing her head as they worked through. Zuko's own mother went up, and he felt his chest tighten when she first touched Suki's hand before sweeping Katara's hair back. She nodded to him, smiling happily before stepping back and fading away. He whimpered, but swallowed it down to look at the woman his mother clearly approved.

He had to ask her.

After the Spirit Ceremony, the celebration quickly escalated to one of elation and playfulness. The newlyweds danced to a heavy-step jig, both messing up and stopping to laugh at the other. Zuko even gave them a treat, revealing a tsungi horn he'd brought along by his Uncle's recommendation.

Katara had stolen him after only one song, awed look on her face. "Wow, you're actually pretty good at that."

"You know, it might be more of a compliment if you manage to work some of that shock out of your tone."

She shoved at him, snorting. "Stuff it and accept my appreciation, because I could just as easily make fun of you for how silly you look, all concentrated."

He swooped in for a kiss, still snickering. "Your brother is right; you're going to be difficult. And before you hit me, yes I saw that fist, I want to ask you something. During the ceremony... Did you see anything weird?"

She looked straight into his eyes, face carefully neutral. "Is this about that woman?" At his nod, she laid her hand against his ruined cheek. Her fingertips were playing with his hair, like she hadn't a care in the world about his scar. "She was your mother, wasn't she?"

He nodded again, catching her free hand and swinging it idly. "She likes you, I think. And that got me thinking... You don't have to say yes, you can maybe con-" she sealed her mouth over his for a second longer than normal and he cleared his throat. "Right. I just, um. Wow, sorry, you're kind of distracting."

He rolled his neck to compose, and to dislodge her hand. He was quick to catch it, though, holding both tightly. "Come back to the Fire Nation. Not right now, maybe, and not forever. But come with me. I love you, and I'm kind of not ready to let you go yet."

She bit her lip, distracting him yet again in a way that had him missing her brushing her thumbs over his hands. "Zuko. Zuko, look at me. I'll go with you, but only on one condition."

He didn't take time to think about that; he just said yes.

* * *

And then he was flying down a slope, trying his hardest not to scream as the beast beneath him slithered expertly around snow drifts. His large size meant a larger animal, and apparently tha particular otter penguin he had picked was more daring than Katara's. He actually did scream as he launched through the air, clinging to the stupid bird.

He hit and rolled, his new best friend barking happily as it crawled over and flopped across his belly. He grunted, attempting to remove its fat bulk, but it merely rested its whiskered nose right under his chin.

Katara was not far away, laughing near manaically as he swatted the tickly appendages away. "I knew you liked birds, but apparently the love goes both ways!"

When it shuffled forward and started barking directly in his face, she took pity. It took some wrestling, even a Waterbending trick to snag a fish from under the ice before it even lost a degree of interest. As she crouched to pull from under its flippers it expertly slid away, leaving her to pinwheel her arms before falling right on top of him.

His hands caught her hips and it was his turn to laugh. He pushed his face against hers, relishing in the shrieks of dismay at the transfer of penguin drool. When he tried to lock lips she firmly put a hand on his face and held him away. "Oh my spirits you are such a boy! So gross!"

"Say you'll come with me or I'll slobber you to the ends of time!"

She screamed again, especially when he flipped the two of them and continued his assault. "Fine, fine, okay, just stop!"

And just like that he sat like a proper gentleman, handkerchief coming out of nowhere to wipe his face as he handed yet another to her.

"Perfect. I've had fun, but I can't wait to get back to a place with civilized temperatures."

Katara couldn't be blamed for dumping snow on him.

* * *

We're getting so close to the end! I hope you guys enjoyed, and bear with me for Zuko's little bird obsession. That boy has a fondness.

Samara- Polar bear dogs are big guys. Lots of fur to go around! And having a Fili and Kili of your own running around? My goodness the troubles those dwarves will get into. And Sokka's just protective. He promised to watch her, after all!

dusktoDawn- I was so worried I was going to accidentally smother you all with the pillow of fluff from that last chapter. Glad it was well-received!

Ariel- You can take as much time as you like to respond because those suggestions were adorable an I amfrothing at the mouth to write sonethig. Chomping at the bit? Nah, I'll stick with the frothing analogy. It took you three hour to catch up? This flatters me this story was only meant to be 24000 words in total! Whoops!

Alison- I did see your suggestion for a proposal at the wedding, but I do have a place picked out for THAT. So yes, it will happen. :3

Anyway! Please read, enjoy, and by the gods keep the reviews coming! So very many jubilations! And still three days to request onshots!


	24. A Christmas Ball

The second last chapter, guys! Wow, this story is almost all wrapped up! As for oneshots, I currently have one and a half (Ariel, my head is so happy with Christmas sweaters I can't even). If anyone wants to toss another at me, please do so before Boxing Day! I'm loving these time constraint stories, they're a challenge that actually get me writing!

So, longest chapter yet, please enjoy, and think about oneshots if you've got 'em!

* * *

Dodging around the dozens of patrons, the young man nearly stomped in frustration as he sent yet another tray flying. Luckily he was small, and more than a little agile. He wasn't really using that agility to dodge so much as he was to hide from the people he actually _did_ run into. When a particularly irate server whipped around, he leapt straight up and let the air carry him towards the back of the shop. The sudden silence in the tea shop made the cursing server stand out like a sore thumb. The boy whipped around, hands clapping in front of his face in apology even as a large grin threatened to split it.

"Sorry, sir! I'll pay for it!" And he couldn't help but snort a laugh at the completely incredulous look the man wore. Well, the look and the tea leaves that stuck throughout his hair magnificently. So the Airbender felt a little guilty, yes, but the image was way more entertaining than it was devastating.

"Aang, dear boy, please do not antagonize my staff!"

"Sorry Mr. Iroh! Listen, can I talk to you? It's really important!"

"Boy, I have told you to call me Uncle!"

"And I've told you to call me Aang! Up we go!" With that he whorled the air underneath the old man, lifting him right out a window as he glided after him. Sadly, opening his glider's wings did cause a bit more havok and he left with swearing on his hypothetical coattails.

He pointedly ignored it, though.

Iroh was already calm and smiling serenely when Aang landed, but his eye showed a twinkle of curiosity when the Avatar dropped down beside him. "I must say, Aang, these little aerial trips may cause this old heart some issues. What could be so important that you risk injury to an old man like myself?"

Aang rolled his eyes, balanced on one foot with his glider-turned-staff tucked behind his neck. "You're going to outlive the entire gang, I bet." When Iroh chuckled and waved his hand lightly, the 15-year-old continued, "Since you haven't asked, I'm guessing you don't know?"

Iroh's eye glinted again, but this time with suspicion. Aang was grinning like the cat that ate the flying lemur. He shifted his weight to bring full attention to the boy, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he quirked just a single eyebrow. Aang caved after only a moment.

"Your nephew brought Katara back to the Fire Nation two days ago."

And as Iroh scrambled, Aang could only think that he moved pretty quick for an old man.

* * *

Zuko was a ball of pent-up energy, so eager to drag Katara left and right through the hallways of his home that he was actually bouncing slightly. She was trying not to giggle at him, biting her lip and making him stare near-blatantly with the additional urge to kiss her silly. He was 19; most certainly weak against her wily female ways. But he was stopped on both accounts, because right now he was desperately trying not to shove the head guardsman as he lead them slowly to the front gates whilst giving the pair a lowdown on new security measures.

They'd landed the balloon not ten minutes ago and he was going crazy with the formalities already.

She twisted her fingers into his own, probably an attempt to calm him. Instead, it spurned action and he yanked her into him, lifting her into a bridal carry before bolting. The guard, along with his entourage, cried out in dismay.

Zuko knew every turn of that palace, every hide-away and secret passage. He also, apparently, knew how to lob a woman over an eight-foot wall before scrambling up after her.

"Zuko! That's how we're going to start this?! You **throwing** me?" When he peered down at her she envoked revenge by dousing him with water from a conveniently placed fountain. This, in a sad turn of events for that poor garden, led to a Bending fight.

It also led to the kitchen's Chef running out as she waved her copper whisk over her head.

Zuko snapped at attention, nothing but respect (and well-placed fear) for the woman. Katara took after him, standing straight if not with a little more confusion. The woman glared between the two of them, shoulders dropping and demeanor changing as she realized just who she was scolding. A smile stretched across her face as she stepped forward, arms wrapping tightly around the prince. "Firelord Zuko, we thought we'd lost you to the ice forever! And here you are, bringing a lovely lady back with you! Come, come, you both look too skinny!"

And so spent the remainder of day one, the pair of them sitting in the kitchens as the Chef fed them concoction after concoction. Whenever a guard ran by she bustled them both into a pantry closet, playfully scolding that they may not be stolen from her until they were fully fed and happy. Zuko _was_ especially happy, stealing those dark moments to hold her close and kiss her far more than entirely appropriate for a semi-public place.

If the Chef ever caught the pair of them, she pointedly turned her head and pretended she really hadn't. She did give Zuko a good swat with a spatula when he skulked by, though.

As much as the pair wished it, days two and three were days filled with parting and annoyances. Zuko had been discovered and stolen away, the Council asking for exact recounts. When it was confirmed that he'd brought Katara back on the pretense of being his girlfriend, they'd gone silent for a long, long time. Long enough that even the respectful young man was feeling ants in his pants. Finally the youngest of the Elders had scurried out, and Zuko saw no more of him that day. Nor the next, as he was unexplainably sent in for etiquette and dining training.

He did see was the business end of that damned spatula, a good swat for every flaw in his table manners.

* * *

What he didn't see was that Council member run straight for Katara, collecting her up before she had any say in the matter. Like a hot coal she was tossed from his hands directly into the hands of another, until she had seen maybe 30 people in half as many of the grand palace's rooms. She was just starting to get irritated, starting to show that fiery side that had Zuko dogging out of their more volatile arguments, when the person she'd most recently landed in front of snapped directly in her face.

No, she lost that fiery edge and went straight into unbridled, boiling anger. "Excuse me?! What makes you think you can snap in my face? _Most_ people would use these revolutionary things called **names**!" And as she stood huffing and growling the room had gone quiet. People were leaning from their posts to look at her, the doormen even poking their heads in. The woman who had snapped withdrew her hand, resting a crooked finger on her chin.

"Well, the Council was right. You're a fiesty one. Good to see a brave woman who's not like your average aristocrat. Now hold still." She snapped out a measure tape, circling Katara quickly and precisely as she measured any angle available.

Katara was shocked into a momentary silence, but that could only go for so long; she was also a very _outspoken_ woman. "Wait, did I miss something? Who _are_ you?"

She snorted, tape still a-flying. "I, Miss Katara, am the Royal Seamstress. And if your attitude is anything to go by, no one told you that you're to be supplied with a new wardrobe? Council's orders." Katara did flush at the attitude comment, but the rest was spent marvelling. It took so little time for bolts of fabric to be draped around her, and she was absolutely delighted to see deep blue along with the traditional red. Since her abrasive personality had simmered right down, the other tailors in the room started to flock. Soon she had people playing with her hair, painting her nails, and even tugging at her breast bands to properly measure her. That last one had her shrieking in alarm, but the Royal Seamstress hushed her quickly and told her the less she struggled, the better.

"Besides, Miss Katara, the sooner we dress you the sooner you may see Firelord Zuko."

Perhaps it was thinking of him when she was in such a state of undress that had her stop fighting, and she remained red and meek the rest of the appointment.

* * *

Zuko was in the middle of being fussed over (and by Agni he was fighting it) when the door boomed open. His attendents froze, every head in the room doing a slow swivel as Iroh waltzed in. His broad grin was filled with such pride and happiness, all directed at Zuko, that the servants bowed themselves away from the prince.

"Uncle? What are you doing here? What about the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Nephew, already you try to dismiss me, and on such a happy ocassion? I'm heartbroken!" Zuko only stared at him blankly, his face slowly morphing into confusion and general disinterest. Iroh pressed a fist to his hip, the other shaking a finger at Zuko. "You didn't contact me, Zuko. You brought a girl home and you didn't even tell me."

Now he flushed red, hands dropping in front of him to fiddle. "I, um. I would have told you. Or visited, I guess... I'm sorry, Uncle." He smiled a bit, much softer than Iroh was used to seeing. "We're kind of new to this... relationship." Iroh's hand dropped from his hip now, but he brought it up just as quickly with an echoing clap.

"Zuko my boy! I knew you had it in you! This must be what the ball is for, yes?" Zuko's hands flew up in a 'shush' moment. He glanced towards the doors quickly, panicked.

"Don't let the whole castle hear you! It's going to be hard enough convincing the Fire Nation to accept her, and I, well, I didn't exactly tell _her_ what was going on."

Iroh stared hard at his beloved Nephew. Stared long and hard before his hand came up and swatted the boy upside the head.

And here he thought he'd taught that boy something about women.

* * *

Katara was nervous. Beyond nervous. She was walking arm in arm with one of the Fire Nation Elders, and she was dressed far more elegantly than she could ever have dreamed. Also contributing to her butterfly stomach was the hallway. The exquisite, beautiful hallway that led to a gigantic ballroom. You know, the one that held the ball she'd _just_ been informed of. Zuko most likely had something to do with this.

She gripped the man's arm a bit tighter, steps hesitating as they reached the carved doors. Two dragons graced the surface, only distinguished by their colours as they were so tightly entwined. She traced her hand along the scaled body of the sapphire one, resting her forehead so she could draw a deep breath.

The Elder stepped up, patting her arm. "There's nothing to fear, Lady Katara. It's just a simple ball." She shot him a glare at that. But she did collect herself, putting both hands on the door and shoving them open.

The last thing she heard before silence hit the room like a brick was the dismayed groans of the doormen, their jobs stolen by a passionate beautiful woman.

* * *

Zuko liked to say that he remained poised, he really did. But that was a blatant lie, because his jaw his the floor when she stormed through that door. And storm she did, her body held high as she surveyed that room like a woman of the most regal blood. Her strong stance reminded him, just for a moment, of the iron will of his mother. He was halfway up the stairs before he registered movement.

To regain some dignity, he managed to stop there and extend a hand to her, letting her close the distance until she met him right on the landing. She furrowed her brow at his clammy hand, but when he turned to face the gatehred crowd he was sure understanding dawned.

"Zuko, wait, don't you dare-!"

"I would like to announce to the court, as well as everyone gathered here, that I, Firelord Zuko, have found the love of my life. Any who object, please step forward now." And he saw her jaw drop, felt her hand crush his own in a rage-infested death grip. Her face had paled at the staring crowd but still she held her poise. He, too, felt the icy dread at the continued silence in the room.

Then, towards the back, came a slow clapping. Iroh stepped forward, smiling so brightly. From the other side of the room the Council joined in, and then, group by group, the entire room exploded into applause. She thought she saw, to her shock, Aang standing towards the back and cheering outright. Katara's grip loosened slightly, but she did lean over to whisper, "That's gonna bite you in the butt, Jerkbender. Most guys ask a woman in advance before pretty much proposing in front of the entire royal population. You're lucky I love you."

"You're asking for a proposal, now? Agni, Katara, most girls wait until the guy actually _asks_. Is this going to be the rest of the relationship, you bossing me around?"

"What do you mean, the rest? That's what happens now." He barked a laugh, arms wrapping around her and tightening. He dipped his head, catching her lips then and there, in front of hundreds of people. She kissed back, head tilting into his as the cheering only intensified.

At the back of the room, Toph smirked as she punched Aang in the shoulder. "Told ya he'd smack on her, Twinkle Toes. Cough it up."

Aang groaned, digging through his robe until he wrangled the required lost bet. As he handed it to her, she wrapped her hand around his wrist and yanked. While every eye in the room was on the flushed and happy couple on the stairs, Toph Bei Fong pressed a tiny kiss to the last Airbender's cheek.

* * *

Sorry, I had to sneak in a touch of Taang. After all, the next chapter will be pretty much just Zutara, and I'm a sucker for romance. Had to get my fix somehow! Regardless! Epilogue only now! And I shall post it soon, as soon as I write it! Now, for my lovelies;

Ariel- I have to reread the whole thing to repost it to another site for Christmas. This should be interesting, since I think I broke 40000 words. Goodness I didn't mean for that. I also love that the fluff is appreciated, since I'm normally better at writing depressing and gory things.

Samara- A request I'm not very familiar with, and I may have to skirt around your character and heavily base it on Zuko. I'm not so great at writing characters that I don't know the personality of. But I shall try it! Also, I really hope the Hobbit movie was good, because I am going in a few days.

Alison- Don't you worry, I've become attached to this couple. I'll have to power through the series again to really get a feel for all the characters. They're still a bit off at times.

Please, everyone, don't hesitate to read, review, and enjoy! It shall be my most wonderful Christmas gift from my dearling readers!

Finally, Merry Christmas Eve to all! I hope you are having an ideal Christmas, with at least snow! None here in Canada, the blasphemy!


	25. Epilogue

-Two Years Later-

The palace had been in an uproar for weeks, with people running left and right in blatant panic.

The tailors were sewing like mad, fingers red and sore as a beautiful dress was spun out of the finest threads. They were laced with silver, and those bolts of starlight were cut into a long, tight fitting bodice. Yue's moon spirit would regard that dress with envy the night it was unveiled, as even in the minimal light it glistened like new ice crystals. To continue that theme, the skirt flared out like a mermaid's glistening tail, trailing softly when the bride would walk. To honour Katara's heritage, delicate fur lined the high collar and flared cuffs. The shoes were purely of Fire Nation design, delicate slippers made for comfort over practicality. They would not last the full wedding day.

Then again, her undergarments were not meant to, either.

Zuko's clothing was woven in a similar manner, but his own caught hints of spun gold, the same honeyed colour as his eyes. The contrast was to compliment the true marriage of sun and moon, the first to be recorded on such a scale. His own suit would absorb the light, glowing from within, just as hers would catch it and refract it out to sheen. He'd specially requested to wear Dao blades, a strange request for a Master Firebender. But he refused to back down, and so an ornamental pair was made to accent his sun motif.

For the ceremony, a dragon's whisker (gifted to the Avatar himself) had been dipped in wax to make an incredibly valuable candle. Katara was to carry it, as a sign of her acceptance and promise towards the Fire Nation. A potter in the village had also crafted a delicate pitcher, emblazened with the journeys she had ventured. On the day of the wedding, it was to be filled with pure, clean water and carried by Zuko, just as hers, to represent the loyalty he now owed to the Water Tribes.

The entire Capitol was working as one to make this wedding the most beautiful, the most exquisite.

There was only one tiny, itty bitty little flaw.

* * *

The Chef puttered about, adding perfect little touches to perfectly amazing dishes. Beautiful moon peach tarts were glazed with sweet syrups and meat pastries were dredged with fire flakes. She'd mastered salt-cooked fish and sea prune stew, revisited the favourites of fragrant curries and saffron-yellow soups. Timing was everything, and she had mastered it. She was sure, no, confident that nothing could go wrong.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

Which was why her grip tightened on the copper whisk when the small kitchen door opened. She needed no distractions, the spiced chocolate souffle was so close to divine completion...

"Ahem, excuse me, my dear lady..."

Just a half minute more, it was so delightfully light and airy... The slightest distraction...

"It seems we've lost the bride and groom temporarily, and the feast must be postponed for just a moment longer. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

She shrieked in horror, and just as suddenly the air left that perfect dessert. Her shriek died away to a pathetic whimper, falling to her knees in front if the tempered glassfront oven. The man behind her, none other than Iroh himself, looked both dismayed and awkward at her plight.

"My dear miss, I cannot apologize enough. But if it makes you feel better, I must also resteep all of my teas! My finest jasmine, my fragrant oolongs! I always said that boy had no appreciation for- Miss...? Miss, please calm down...!"

She ignored him, seething as she recollected her grip on the whisk. Iroh backed away slowly as she stepped forward, only the most predatory look in her eye.

Iroh was a wise man. He'd lived through many ordeals. It left him with a know withal concerning all things dangerous. This, this was one of those situations.

Therefore it was without shame that Great Dragon of the West turned tail and fled, a banshee of a woman hot on his trail.

* * *

The duo hid around the corner, watchful eyes on the guards. They had to time it perfectly, had to slip past unnoticed. If they were caught, they'd be dragged in front of the court. They only had one chance...

At the optimal moment, they darted out, not one of the four present guards catching hide nor hair of them. Their movements were praticed, dancing around statues and furniture as they worked deeper into the palace.

"We're almost there. Not much farther until we're at the inner courtyards."

"Just worry about not getting caught. We'll iron out the details later."

"Right. Avoid the Royal Entourage, first and foremost."

The pair glanced at each other, eyes just visible through the slits of the grinning dragon masks.

* * *

Sokka groaned, throwing himself onto a giant pillow. "How could they just up and vanish? And right before a massive feast!" His wife smacked him upside the head, but gently as young eyes watched their every movement with rapt attention.

"You're going to teach your daughter horrible manners, Sokka. How am I supposed to start her Kyoshi training schedule if we can't get her away from a dinner plate?"

"Ouch, Suki. That was harsh. My plate and I have a very special relationship."

"One that should be kept behind closed doors, Meatinator. We'll all getting scared." Toph was twirling a single strand of her hair, the rest arranged artfully for the ocassion. She'd already messed it once, but after hearing her stylist cry she exhibited a fair amount of control.

Aang's racing heart when he saw her was a contributing factor.

The Airbender was cradling the tiny infant, Sokka's possibly unholy offspring, a good-humoured smile on his face. He'd finally grown, reaching a staggering height that had even Zuko surprised. And speaking of the Firelord and his to-be-Firelady...

"Should we look for Zuko and Katara? I mean, everyone's kind of panicking right now. Toph, you could find them pretty quick, I bet!"

"I found them two hours ago, Twinkle Toes."

The other three adults started, Sokka letting out a howl of dismay. "You KNEW?! We could have been eating ages ago, Toph!"

She laughed diabolically. "Suck it up, Princeling. They needed the time alone. And it's not like there are any crazy people around to hurt them."

* * *

The closer the pair got to the interior chambers, the more they saw of guards, servants, and military. It led to them executing some fancy maneuvors, right up to the smaller clinging piggyback-style as they leapt from rafter to rafter high above the palace floors.

They overheard many a cry for the Firelord and his bride, even saw General Iroh heaving his large self as a much smaller woman threw various kitchen equipment and food after him.

"Just a bit farther now."

And it was, the low walls peeking out through an enclosed courtyard window. It was a sealed garden, the favourite of the Firelord's, to be kept locked up until the ceremony had taken place and they could share their first meal as a married couple there. The place settings for a royal picnic caught silver in the light.

It was the perfect place to wait.

As they stepped down into the enclosed courtyard, the larger ran their hands down the Dao blades set on a ceremonial cushion. The pitcher and candle were ignored.

"Don't play around; they'll know you're touching it."

"And why shouldn't I? They're only ceremonial."

"They're also for Firelord Zuko."

"Your point?"

Walking over, the smaller caught the edge of the dragon mask, lifting to peer at honey gold eyes. "So we're on the lam, Not-Zuko, nameless and invisible."

"If I'm Not-Zuko and you're Not-Kataa, then I guess we're Not-Engaged, huh? If I were to kiss you, it would be scandalous."

She lifted her mask, peeking up at him with a coy smile. "The Nation would be in an uproar." He chuckled, low in his throat and delectable smooth, as he pulled her against him. The kiss was, admittedly, a tad dampered as their masks clanked together, but he made due with what he had. She yanked at his mask, tossing it to the ground as fingers wove into his hair and tugged. He responded in kind, hands dropping to her waist and spanning half the width of her slender frame. They were getting heated, mouths slanting for more contact when laughter bubbled up in her throat.

Pulling away, she turned her flushed face. "We're supposed to be adults, yet here we are, sneaking away like teenagers."

"We're not just 'sneaking'. We have a reason!"

"Then maybe we should focus on that, hmm?" She swatted playfully at him, careful not to get too close should he try to jump her again. Grabbing his hand she led him to the tiny pond, settling down and relaxing as he did the same. With her head on his shoulder they waited in silence, fingers interlaced and not a word spoken.

There was no need. They knew what the other thought without them.

She was starting to drowse a bit, head sagging from his shoulder to his chest, when the first tiny peep caught her attention. Sitting up so fast she smashed him in the nose, she babbled with excitement before realizing his nose was, in fact, bleeding.

There was a scrambling as she healed him up, but she only gave him enough attention for that before she was leaning toward the pond again. He grunted, circling an arm before leaning in himself. Katara reached out, gently brushing back soft reed grass to reveal a mound of sand.

Shifting grains alerted them to the first hatching, a tiny little turtleduck pulling itself away from the hardened shell. The mother beaked through the sand, more babies slowly crawling to the surface. The air around them was filled with feeble cheeping as the young struggled down to the water, piling onto each other.

Katara leaned against Zuko, serenely smiling as she laid her hand across her midsection. He leaned his mouth to her ear, whispering, "We did this, Katara. You and I prepared that nest, and we kept them safe. We helped create life, and they will always be a symbol of that."

Tilting her head, she smiled at her future husband. "Well, we did something right. Now for the real deal, huh?" He laid his hand atop hers, brushing the other down her cheek.

"First comes marriage, my Firelady."

Toph did eventually fetch them from the sealed garden, the pair sound asleep as tiny turtleducks crawled over them for warmth. As promised, the dress was exquisite and caught both the light and everyone's breath that saw her. Zuko, dignified in his military gold, didn't care that not one eye was on his handsome physique. He was only able to look at her.

The ceremony went of without a hitch, the pitcher and candle accepted by the Fire Council. Everything went as planned, if a little late, right down to a still-perfect feast.

The only thing unexplained was a simple silver cord tied around Katara's waist, threaded through a golden turtleduck feather.

* * *

That's it, folks! I can't thank you enough for your support, and you still have 24 hours to request oneshots!

Samara, Ariel, Alison- you guys have been such amazing support. I looked forward to your reviews every day, and you've been there for nearly everystep. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

i've had a few of you review once or twice, and so many following and favouriting. You've made this my most successful story, a great bit of pride.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
